


Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist, Serial Killer

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil Tony Stark, Gang Rape, Homophobic Language, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Sadist Serial Killer, Sexual Violence, Starker Trash Party, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Rape/Non-con, no seriously guys, peter is 16 at the start, probably 18 by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: “My money has nothing to do with my kills. Son of Sam laws don’t apply. They’re corporate holdings in a privately owned international conglomerate. No board of directors to get rid of me, only a CEO who I trust unconditionally. Even if they could find all my bank accounts, Switzerland and the Caymans are pretty tight lipped about those things. And just try to get money out of China. They’re making me pay for my own incarceration, but I could pay for every one of my twenty three consecutive life sentences and still have spending money to buy a private island or two. Still have enough that I can keep donating to all those worthy causes that make people think someone as civic minded as me could never kill a bunch of pretty young boys just like you. Still a billionaire. Still a genius. Still a philanthropist. Still a serial killer.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Starker Bingo 2019  
Prompt: Hydra
> 
> Hydra's background only until the last chapter. Yes, there are worse things than being this version of Tony's boy.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Okay guys, I'm sorry. This is seriously dark darkfic. Needless to say, the author does not approve of any of this, even remotely, even a teeny tiny bit, in real life. All I can blame is that I've read too much non-fiction and analysis about this sort of serial killer, watched too many TV shows, etc. etc. etc. I don't know where this stuff comes bubbling up from out of the darkest depths of the collective unconscious.
> 
> There are no good guys in this, only slightly less worse bad guys. Even Peter isn't without... flaws. The happy ending is... only happy if you consider acceptance of Stockholm Syndrome to be happy. 
> 
> Just please be careful about reading it. There is a lot rape in here. Unmitigated and explicit, complete with tons of mindfuckery. And it's romanticized. Like a lot.
> 
> That being said, maybe there's an audience for it since there's the Hydra Trash Party and other darkfic things. Reading about bad things from the safety of one's own home can be... I dunno... cathartic? enjoyable in a horror movie kind of way? something.
> 
> Send no hate. All the tags and warnings are right up there. If this isn't your cup of poison, I totally understand. I'll get back to writing nicer things now that this one is out of my system.

“Get off the damn kid!” Tony Stark yelled. His two bodyguards, Barnes and Rogers — part of Tony’s gang, the Avengers — were at his side. He started pulling guys away and tossing them behind him where the other two men could toss them even further. Most of the group of men surrounding the kid moved away at the first warning. 

The few who didn’t were the dumbest ones from the rival gang, Hydra. Tony wasted no time shanking the biggest idiot. “Get.” His handmade knife was long and narrow and razor sharp. “The fuck.” It went in easily and there was very little bleeding. “Off.” The guy was gonna be short one kidney if he made it to the infirmary. “The kid.”

Seeing the flash of silver in Stark’s hand, anyone who was left, on either side of the rivalry, moved away fast. No one wanted to be around when the guards finally noticed what happened. Or if Stark decided that one wasn’t enough to satisfy his desire for blood. 

Tony reached down, yanked the kid up, lifting him easily, carrying him under his arm as he and his gang booked it to the upper level cells. Rogers and Barnes went into their cell right next to Tony’s. Tony took the kid, who was in shock, to his cell and tossed him on the bed, throwing a blanket at him.

“Sit there and shut the fuck up. Nothing happened and you didn’t see anything of that nothing.”

The kid scooted to the back corner of the bed against the wall, curled his legs up to his chest and covered them with the blanket. He was blinking, wide and slowly. Definitely in shock.

The guards figured out something was wrong in the common area when the shanked guy finally fell over and there was red all over the back of his t-shirt, surrounding the shiny piece of metal still stuck in him. By then, there was no one around. And of course no one volunteered any information about what happened. Nobody on the Honor Block ever ratted. And especially, nobody ever ratted on Tony Stark.

The cells were tossed, but no weapons were found in Tony’s or any of the Avengers’ cells. Tony wasn’t stupid. None of his guys were. You didn’t keep your shank in your cell. And if you used it, you left it in the body. 

There wasn’t even a questioning glance at the kid in Tony’s cell. No one else should’ve been in it since Tony never had a cellmate. He didn’t have a bunk in there but a real single bed. With a mattress that wasn’t just two inches thick. With proper sheets and a pillow that wasn’t like sleeping on cardboard. No one cared about the kid in Tony’s cell because it wasn’t the first kid that was in his cell. The steady stream of ridiculously large bribes that were deposited in the guards’ bank accounts was enough to make even the most honest of them look the other way. From _ anything _Tony and the Avengers did.

“T-t-this isn’t my cell,” the kid stuttered quietly. 

“You wanna go back to your cell, kid? Wanna cross the common to get to it? Wanna find out what it’s like to be Rumlow’s cellmate? You got a thing for being whored out?”

The kid shuddered.

“Didn’t think so.” Tony sat on the bed, at the end, away from the kid. “Look, there are worse things in this little world than taking up residence with me. I can protect you. Nobody fucks with me or mine. I’ll keep you to myself, not sell you to every guy tired of spending a night with his hand.”

“B-b-but you’d…”

“Kinda how it works, kid.”

“I’ve never…”

Tony would be lying if the idea of that didn’t plump his cock up just a little. “That’s another perk to being here instead of over there. I can make it so it doesn’t hurt.”

“I’m… I… I’m not…”

“Gay? Nobody gives a shit about that.”

“No, I am. But…”

“You’re gay? Fuck kid, you’d be real popular if it wasn’t for me.”

“Peter,” the kid said hesitantly. “Peter Parker.”

“Tony Stark. Nice to meet you.” Tony extended a hand across the bed.

Peter stared at it awhile before shaking it. “_ The _Tony Stark?” 

“Genius, billionaire, philanthropist, serial killer. Yep.”

“How’d you get in…”

Tony shrugged. “Hogarth and Associates are on my retainer, and they _ are _good, but the four dead bodies in my penthouse were kinda compelling. Still, there are appeals in the works. With enough,” Tony wiggled his thumb and forefinger together, “even a pardon might be had.”

“But you’re not a billionaire anymore,” Peter said and then realized he shouldn’t have. If Tony Stark got offended, Peter would be back in that other cell with that other man.

“My money has nothing to do with my kills. Son of Sam laws don’t apply. They’re corporate holdings in a privately owned international conglomerate. No board of directors to get rid of me, only a CEO who I trust unconditionally. Even if they could find all my bank accounts, Switzerland and the Caymans are pretty tight lipped about those things. And just try to get money out of China. They’re making me pay for my own incarceration, but I could pay for every one of my twenty three consecutive life sentences and still have spending money to buy a private island or two. Still have enough that I can keep donating to all those worthy causes that make people think someone as civic minded as me could never kill a bunch of pretty young boys just like you. Still a billionaire. Still a genius. Still a philanthropist. Still a serial killer.”

“And you’d…”

“Protect you, Petey-pie? You bet that sweet tight little ass of yours.”

“Oh.” 

“As I said, there are worse options than me, baby. I’ve never mistreated one of my boys. Might’ve killed a few… dozen, but that was on the outside.” Tony grinned, shark-like. “Not in here. In here, the chase isn’t even worth getting out of bed for. Fish in a barrel. No skill. No planning. No game. They can’t even _ run _.”

Tony stretched his hand out flat on the bed, inching toward Peter but not getting too close. “Sweetheart, I’ve got solid guys in here to back me up. Plenty more who wouldn’t mind currying a little favor to earn a lot of cash. I committed federal crimes yet here I sit in a state facility looking at a state parole or pardon. I’m a fuckin’ serial killer on the Honor Block. That doesn’t happen, baby. But I’ve got enough money to have bribed the president, congressmen, the governor, the FBI, warden Ross and all his impotent little men. I can take care of you. How long and what for?”

Peter bit his lip. “Twenty years. Aggravated burglary and home invasion.”

“That’s a long stretch for a first offense. With a weapon?”

“It wasn’t a first offense. The first was a year ago. Robbery. I was in juvie for three months.” He paused. “They called it an improvised weapon but it was just my climbing rig. I wouldn’t use a weapon.” He tried to hold in a little smile. “I don’t think anyone here knows. I’m the Spider.”

That made Tony sit up and take notice. He’d heard there was a second story man operating with a run of impeccable jobs taking high value items. He just didn’t expect the infamous Spider to be a scrawny kid. “Huh. Well I won’t tell them, little spiderling. That’s one hell of an accomplishment. Unfortunately not really a useful skill here.” He slid closer to the boy. “What are you, all of eighteen? Nineteen?”

“Sixteen, almost seventeen,” Peter said. “They had my notebook with a list of places… goal items… plans. I was tried as an adult.”

“Jesus,” Tony said, sucking his teeth. “Sixteen _ almost _ seventeen. As pretty as you are? And gay? They’ll eat you alive and gnaw on your bones. Babydoll, without me you’re not gonna make it. You know that, right? You do know what that group of animals was going to do to you?”

Peter nodded. 

“So, you can be with my not unhandsome self and be my boy, or you can be Hydra’s bitch.”

“How do I know you won’t…”

“Treat you like that?” Tony stood and went to the bars of his cell. “Hey,” he called out. “How do I treat my boys?”

Lots of laughs came back. “Like they’re Disney princesses ya fuckin’ faggot,” a man said, laughing lightly and goodnaturedly. “Like they’re angels.” “Like they got a velvet lined asshole.” “Like your girlfriend.” “Better than _ my _ girlfriend.” “Like a wife… that you actually fuckin’ like.” “And Tony fucks _ really _good, baby,” came a raspy voice. 

“Always nice to get a referral from one of the exes, Johnny,” Tony said laughing.

“That man called you a…”

“Faggot?” Tony laughed. “Barton’s sense of humor. I’m gay. Kinda famously so. I don’t give a shit. As long as it’s in that tone of voice and no other. And he wouldn’t use another tone because we respect each other too much. He and I go way back from before. Barton’s an assassin. Different kind than Barnes. Used to work up high, like you. He’s done three for me on the outside. I owe him fifteen years for the last one of those. Killed four in here for me. He’ll do it again whenever I give the word. Loyalty like that? He can call me whatever the fuck he wants.”

Tony sat back down on the bed, this time a lot closer to Peter, boxing him into his corner. “So. My bona fides good, hmm Petey-pie?” He reached out and ran the back of his knuckles along Peter’s arm. It was encased in newbie orange instead of the street clothes that the other prisoners wore.

Peter backed further into the corner. “Why is Johnny your ex?” Peter asked, trying not to notice how close Tony was.

“Not because I mistreated him. He wanted to move on. I saw something else I liked. It was mutual.”

“So, you see… things you like… often?”

“Well Petey-pie, not if a boy doesn’t give me reason to.” Back came the rub up Peter’s arm. And down the front of his chest this time. “You look like you could hold my interest.”

Peter shuddered at the touch. “You’d keep me safe?”

“Princess, nobody touches what I’ve claimed as mine.” Tony got up, grabbed a sheet, and went over to the bars. He hung the sheet across them, blocking the view. “Don’t get me wrong Petey, the coy thing looks very cute on you. Especially since I know it’s not fake. But baby, if you don’t get that ass up soon, I’m gonna get really bored really fast.”

“I’ve never…”

Tony came back to the bed and grinned. “Do you know how hard that’s makin’ my dick? Knowing I’m gonna be the first?” He reached over and took Peter’s wrist, putting his hand where he could tell. Peter tried to pull away but Tony rubbed the boy’s palm across his jeans. “Don’t worry baby. I’ll make your pretty little hole stretch to fit it,” he said, huffing a laugh over Peter’s surprised expression at how big it felt.

“It’s going to hurt.” 

“I’d never bruise my sweet peach on his first time.” Tony started to ease the blanket away from Peter’s legs. Peter grabbed for it, trying to keep himself covered. With a sharp pull, it was gone and across the cell. “Now,” Tony said, pushing gently down on Peter’s knee to stretch his leg out. He smiled as he felt the boy shaking. “Let’s see what we’ve got here.” Tony ran his hand up the top of Peter’s thigh until he found the boy’s cock through his pants. “Oh baby, my thumb is bigger than that.”

Peter blushed bright red. Tony kept palming him over his pants. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help getting hard at the touch.

“Babydoll. That’s not a cock, that’s a cocklet. God I bet that’s adorable.” He reached his hand up to the waistband of Peter’s orange sweatpants and tugged them just enough to get his hand underneath the cloth. He worked the boy’s little cocklet with his fingers. It didn’t even take his whole hand to do it. “C’mon Petey-pie. Slide those pants down.”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. “You do it.”

“Nuh uh. You do it. I’m not gonna take it. Don’t get me wrong, there’ll be plenty of times I’m gonna take whatever I want whenever I want it. But this time, you’re gonna give it to me, sweet thing.”

“Please,” Peter begged, blushed and with his eyes still closed.

“This is how it works, Petey-pie. You give it or they take it. Now open your damn eyes and pull your pants down.”

Peter jumped at the sudden harshness in Tony’s voice. He opened his eyes. Tony was right there, blocking him into his corner. His voice was harsh, but his smile was soft and indulgent. Peter hooked his fingers into the sides of his pants, raised himself slightly off the bed, and pulled them down to his thighs. He couldn’t help but see Tony’s hand on him when he did.

“All the way off, baby,” Tony kept playing with Peter’s cocklet as the boy squirmed to push his pants down to his ankles. The kid toed off the prison issue slip-on shoes and pushed the pants off with his feet. 

Tony hitched his leg up, turning to face Peter. One hand never left the boy’s cocklet while the other curved around Peter’s thigh and pulled his legs a little apart. “Those tiny hairless balls are just as cute as the rest of it. You don’t even have to shave to be pretty for me.” Everything was so small, he could fit both cocklet and balls into one hand and massage the whole works.

Peter whimpered and closed his eyes again.

“I told you to keep your eyes open,” Tony said, warning in his voice. “Look at my big hand on those cute little bits of yours. Sweetheart, it’s like the universe knew just what I like when it dropped you into my lap. You don’t even know how often I had to make a… reduction… on the boys I brought back home with me.”

Peter’s eyes went wide with fear.

“Don’t worry precious. I already told you, I’ve reformed. Besides, you’re perfect, doll. Get rid of the shirt, Petey.”

Peter hesitantly leaned forward just enough to pull the shirt off over his head. He let it drop next to him.

Tony sucked in an appreciative breath as he looked up and down Peter’s naked body. “Baby, I have fine bone china in storage that isn’t as white as you.” Tony had to fight his desire to ruin that perfection. He let his free hand wander over Peter’s skin, feeling the boy shake beneath it. His other hand never left off gently rubbing Peter’s little hard cocklet and the equally little balls beneath it.

“Ooh baby girl, you’re getting wet for me already.”

“I’m not a girl,” Peter said, wincing at the nickname.

“Well with a tiny little thing like this, you’re certainly not a man.”

“I thought you were gay,” Peter said.

Tony chuckled. “I am, doll. I just like cute little princesses instead of big hairy bears. You got just enough dick to qualify and not a bit more than I like. Now come over here and kiss me.”

It would be so much easier if Tony just took what he wanted, Peter thought. His hesitation earned him a harsh tone again.

“You’re gonna have to learn to be a better listener, Petey.” Despite the threat carried in Tony’s voice, his one hand never squeezed harder nor did the other do anything to hurt. “Baby, I want all the kisses from your pretty pink lips.”

Peter leaned forward, eyes open as he’d been told, and pressed a chaste kiss to Tony’s lips. The hand that had been caressing the boy’s body moved up to the back of Peter’s neck, holding him in place.

“That’s sweet, Petey,” Tony said against the boy’s lips, “but you know how it’s done.” Tony parted his lips.

Peter parted his and pressed them against Tony’s.

“Slip me that tongue, baby,” Tony said and then opened his mouth slightly again, waiting to be obeyed. The boy poked his tongue between Tony’s lips and the man sucked on it, pulling it into his mouth, lightly teasing it with his own before finally taking over the kiss. His fingers tangled in Peter’s hair as he made the kiss deep, holding the boy where he couldn’t move away. Tony kissed him for a long time, only parting enough so they could catch a panting breath before he claimed Peter’s mouth again. And his hand never stopped massaging Peter’s cocklet.

Peter moaned and Tony grinned around their kiss, breaking it. “Oh sweetheart, I knew you liked to me.” He brought his hand up and licked once at the come on it before holding up his smeared fingers, pushing them into Peter’s mouth. He pressed down on the boy’s tongue until he began to suck on them. “Mmm. Can’t wait to see those lips wrapped around my cock.” When his fingers felt clean, he took them out of Peter’s mouth.

“God, that cherry’s gonna be sweet.” Tony stood and went to the shelf that was above a small built-in table. Tony could get anything he wanted in prison. Food, a phone, designer clothing for him, lingerie for his boys, luxury toiletries, Truvada to keep him and his boys from catching anything dangerous, and lube. He brought the bottle back to the bed and sat on the edge of it. “Face down, pretty Petey-pie. If you’re gay, even if you haven’t been fucked, you know the theory behind how this works.”

Peter was quivering as he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. Tony reached over and turned the boy’s head so he was facing out into the room. “Petey, you’re gonna look over your shoulder and watch me fuck you when the time comes.” Tony gently hitched the boy’s ass up, putting his back into an arch, and spreading his legs. Peter lowered himself a little bit. “Baby if you are who you say you are, I know you’re smart. I like my boys sweet. I like my boys pretty. And I like them willing to do whatever I want them to. I’ll let them fake it for awhile but those who don’t learn to be what I like, don’t find themselves living here for long.”

Peter bit his lip but put himself back into the position Tony had him in and he kept his eyes open, watching the man over his shoulder. Tony pulled his Black Sabbath t-shirt off over his head. Peter’s eyes widened, but then he tried to hide his reaction. “It’s okay Petey. I know what I look like. Funny thing I found out. A bulletproof vest doesn’t stop a cop’s shotgun.” 

He stood and unfastened his jeans, kicked his sneakers across the cell, and pushed his pants off. His hard cock sprung free since he wasn’t wearing any underwear. The kid looked terrified. Tony laughed, which made it bob. He turned to the side so Peter could see the entire length of him. He wrapped his fist around it. He wrapped his other fist at the end of the first. The head of his cock stuck out beyond. He took his hands off and faced Peter, standing in front of where the boy’s head lay on the pillow. “Princess, if that cocklet between your legs is the only thing you have to go by, this is what a man’s dick looks like.”

“It’s not going to fit.”

“Trust me, baby. It’s gonna fit. Every inch of it. In that cute virgin hole right here.” Tony leaned over and tapped a calloused finger against Peter’s opening on each of the last two words. The boy jumped. Tony grinned and tossed the bottle of lube on the mattress between Peter’s legs. “And once it does fit in there, I’m gonna fuck the hell outta you with it. I know how to make it feel good, baby. Back into position, Petey-pie.” Peter hiked his ass up again.

Tony sat and slid closer. He reached over and put the boy’s hand on his cock. The kid’s delicate fingers didn’t come anywhere close to wrapping halfway around it. The sight of those white fingers trying to reach around his darker cock made it twitch and Peter let go at the motion. Tony gently put the hand back where it belonged, covered it, and moved it up and down his shaft. “You got the idea there, Petey?” The boy nodded and kept slowly stroking. “Good. You just let that pretty hand keep moving. I want you to be the one keeping me hard. Makin’ me ready to fuck your hole after I open it up.”

He squeezed some lube down the crack of Peter’s ass and smeared it around with his finger. He squeezed a lot more onto his fingers, wiggling them to coat them thoroughly. “It’s not going to hurt unless you fight it. So don’t fight it. It’s gonna happen whether you do or not, but I’d rather not hurt you. If you feel it start to hurt, just breathe slow and steady and it’ll pass. If you relax, I promise it’ll feel good.”

Tony touched his slick index finger against Peter’s opening. The boy clenched. “Don’t do that, baby. Relax. Breathe. You tense and it’s gonna hurt like hell.” Tony gently circled the skin around Peter’s rim, not touching the furled ring of muscle, just moving around it, pressing slightly. Tony pitched his voice low, keeping it soft and steady. “C’mon sweetheart. I want you to feel good your first time.” His finger never ceased circling. “You had to have thought of it, my pretty little gay boy.” He curled his second and third fingers into his palm and let the knuckles press against the side, away from the opening, pressing steadily against the tender flesh where the crease was between the boy’s ass and his cheek, causing a little pull on the opening. Tony’s index finger was still circling. “Wondered what it would be like.” Tony drizzled more lube where his finger rubbed. He felt Peter begin to relax, his breaths evened out, getting slower.

“You’re such a good boy, Petey.” Tony drizzled more lube beneath his circling finger. “Did you ever wonder what a grown man would fuck like instead of another little boy like you?” He let his fingertip cross the boy’s opening, just in passing, until it came to the other side and began circling in the opposite direction. “Some celebrity crush. A guy in a boy band who you knew was in his twenties but you still wished would take your sweet sixteen ass to his bed?” Tony brushed his finger across the boy’s hole every other time he made a circle. Each time he pressed just a tiny bit harder. “Who was the pretty boy you wanted to be here right now?”

Peter’s breath caught, pleasurably Tony noted. “Jake Gyllenhaal,” Peter answered.

Tony chuckled softly. “Babydoll, that’s a fuckin’ grown ass man.” He pressed his knuckles a little harder to that place on the side, watched the boy’s ring of muscle twitch with it.

“He’s still handsome and he was so hot in Brokeback Mountain.”

“Yeah, baby, he was. I liked Heath Ledger better.” Tony ran the pad of his thumb through a long drip of lube, coating it. He rocked the tip of his index finger back and forth over the top of the boy’s rim as he pressed his thumb a little hard against his hole.

“He’s dead though,” Peter said. His hips rocked into Tony’s touch.

“Does kinda put a cramp in one’s style.” Like it ever put a cramp in mine, Tony thought. He ran his thumb in the place opposite where he knuckles were digging in. The pressure tugged the boy’s hole open, the rim fluttering. Tony slipped his index finger in to the first knuckle. “So you wanted a thirty eight year old man to take you into his bed. Babydoll, I’m not much older than that.”

Peter didn’t tense at all, but whimpered a little as Tony pulled his fingertip downwards against his rim, still pressing on the sides, opening his hole further.

“How much older?” Peter’s hole practically sucked Tony’s finger in to the second knuckle.

“Forty two, sweet thing. Not that much older than Jake.” He rocked his finger gently back and forth within Peter.

“My dad would’ve been your age.” The boy wet his lips.

“You got a thing I need to know about?” Tony said smiling at Peter, who was glancing over his shoulder at him.

“No…” Peter grinned. “Daddy.”

“Somebody’s been going on websites they aren’t old enough to access.” Tony pushed his finger in all the way and Peter winced, but only tightened a little. “Breathe baby boy, I’ve got you. The ‘Daddy’ thing’s cute but that game gets really old really fast. It’s Tony, sweetheart.”

Peter turned his head to look directly at Tony. The man watched the kid take in his features. Starting at his hair and working down to his goatee. Tony smirked and noticed that there was no resistance as he fucked the boy with his finger. He dripped a bit more lube onto it and pushed it inside the boy.

“Um hmm,” Peter said, drawing out the last into a moan. 

The kid probably didn’t even notice he did it, but Tony definitely did. He put some more lube on his second finger. “C’mon, Petey-pie, I haven’t properly heard my name on your lips yet.” He pressed the tip of his second finger along the boy’s rim, not entering yet.

“Tony,” Peter said whispering.

“Oh doll, that sounds delicious. You’re so sweet.” He twisted his index finger and tugged the boy gently open a little more. “You’re my sweet boy.” The second finger slipped in, very well lubed, along the first. “Shh, Petey. You’re doing so good. And that precious hand of yours is still taking care of me.” He started to move both fingers together in a slow fucking motion. “Babydoll, you are the boy of my dreams. Absolutely perfect.” 

Tony noticed how Peter reacted to his praise. And especially to his voice. The boy was making the softest little mewling sounds. His hips were squirming gently but steadily. “Do you know what an absolutely exquisite beauty you are, Peter?” He spread his fingers apart and eased the wide part back.

“I’m nothing special.” Peter was breathing through his parted lips.

“Oh Petey-pie. You definitely need a man in your life.” Tony began twisting his wrist, keeping his fingers at the spread part. “Not some boy without a clue how to treat you. Those tiny little fingers of yours are so beautiful on my dick. Baby, don’t worry about how big it is. You’re gonna fit around me like a warm glove. And you’re going to like what it’s gonna do to you.”

Peter’s cocklet was hard. His hips moved more emphatically. “Hmm. You like that idea now, precious? A man’s big dick for your first time instead of another boy like you who’s got a little cocklet?” Tony spread his two fingers as wide as they could go and slipped the third one, greased a bit more, between the opening made by the two. He slid the group in and the boy’s hips wiggled to pull them in.

“Baby boy, that would be good enough for you to take most men, but I wouldn’t hurt you for the world, especially your first time.” He fucked Peter with his three fingers, still together. “I’m gonna open you more before I get anywhere near this pretty cherry.” Peter was practically fucking himself on Tony’s fingers. Instead of spreading them yet, he rolled the palm of his hand in on itself and lubed up his little finger.

Peter gasped at the additional intrusion and rocked away instead of back.

“Petey, remember what I said? Breathe long and slow. Not gasp or pant. Just long, slow breaths.” Tony saw the boy listening to him. He felt Peter unclench from around his fingers. “Isn’t that better sweetheart?”

“Uh huh,” Peter said. His tiny slight moans were delicious. But when that moan broke into an almost whispered, “Oh Tony,” the man’s cock twitched hard beneath Peter’s hand. The boy didn’t lose his grip this time but kept slowly stroking.

Tony twisted his wrist with all four fingers in Peter. Not pushed in to the knuckles of his hand, that would be too much. But he began to spread his fingers while they were inside the boy. Peter’s hips stopped wiggling, and without any prompting, he breathed the way Tony had taught him. It wasn’t long before the wiggle was back.

“Petey, you are such a good boy, remembering on your own this time. Who would’ve thought I’d find such a treasure surrounded by that pile of shit downstairs.” His hand had all four fingers spread flat, alternating between rocking in little half circles against the top of the boy’s rim and pressing down against the bottom, spreading the kid wide open.

Tony squirted a wide line of lube along the top of his cock, pouring it over Peter’s fingers. “We wanna get it all slippery, baby. You help.” Peter’s hand ran through the slick and rubbed it over as much of Tony’s cock as he could manage. Tony squeezed the bottle hard until the lube was almost dripping off his cock. He reached down and helped Peter coat him, stroking more directly while the boy’s fingers teased.

“My good little Petey-pie. Now that you’re all open on my hand, you need something more to fill you up.” Tony spread his four fingers a little and circled his wrist more completely around. Peter gasped but then almost immediately after, moaned. Tony squirted nearly as much lube over his hand as he’d put on his cock. He made certain that it ran into the boy’s hole and not just over his fingers. “Don’t get scared now, baby. I’ve got you almost as wide open as my dick is. It’s just going to fill you a little deeper. Make you feel better than my hand ever could.”

“Unh Tony.” The boy’s voice was twinged with a little fear.

“No baby. I promise. It’ll feel good. When you start to feel full, you just do that breathing, sweetheart. Long and slow. You’ll take me right in all the way to the bottom. You’re such a good boy. I know you want to be good for me.” Tony climbed into the bed and behind Peter. “Baby, look back at me. That’s right. Am I better looking than Jake?” Tony asked smiling. He curled his fingers up against Peter’s upper rim to spread him. As he did, he pressed the head of his cock below them, using it to pull down and open the boy wider.

Peter turned back again, sighing as he looked at Tony. “Lots, Tony.” Peter sighed again and a bright pink blush rushed to his cheek. 

Tony slipped the head of his cock in underneath his fingers as he slid them out. It let the stretch down a little and the boy’s rim close on his shaft. “Feel that babydoll?” He reached his hand across over the curve of the boy’s ass and wiggled his fingers where Peter could see them. “That’s me inside you.”

The boy’s hips made a tight circle and pushed back, still loose and open. “Baby,” Tony said as he eased in a little more. “In that storage unit with all the fine china, there’s some of the most beautiful art in the world. And none of it is more beautiful than watching you push yourself back onto me because you’re hungry for my cock.” He pushed in more and, even though Peter winced just a little again, he breathed and pushed himself back further, eager for Tony’s praise.

“Tony.” Peter’s voice was a high-pitched breaking whine. 

It took every ounce of self control for Tony not to rush things and break the boy in roughly. But Tony always believed that things struggled for were sweeter than those easily gotten.

“You almost have me halfway in, babydoll.”

“Feels… full…” Peter moaned.

“Feels good?”

“Uh… yeah?”

“Give it a few moments and we’ll take the question right out of that answer of yours.”

“Oh!” Peter gasped as Tony pushed in again. But the boy never clenched or struggled around him.

“Doll, you’re just discovering what you were made for. After me, nobody else is ever gonna feel right when they’re in this sweet hole I’ve made mine.” God, the boy actually pushed back again. The kid probably could come to just the sound of my voice, Tony thought. He wiped his sticky hand on the boy’s sweatpants. He ran his hand, firmly enough to ground and gentle enough not to hurt, down Peter’s back as he eased in another inch. The boy’s eyelashes fluttered as he looked back at Tony.

“Baby…” The boy was unfocused. “Petey…” His eyes cleared. “That’s it beautiful. Stay with me. I know what you want. You wanna take it, baby?”

Peter looked a little confused.

“I’m gonna stay like this. You push yourself all the way back on my cock until there’s no more ‘back’ to go.”

Tony loved this. Making a boy willing, eager, and entirely complicit in his own rape. And totally unaware that was what was happening.

“There you go, precious. When you circle your hips like that it makes it a little easier.” And better for me, Tony thought.

Peter moved his hips like Tony wanted him to, pushing back more each time. 

“My pretty princess. Look at you. You almost have my big dick all the way inside you. You feel so good all warm and tight around me. Such a good boy making me feel that way. Mmm baby, move those hips some more. Make me feel good so I can start fucking you.” Peter’s eyes widened a little as he was fixated on Tony’s face. “Baby, if you think this feels good, fucking you is gonna feel like heaven. Make that little cocklet of yours all wet.” The kid had maybe an inch and a half of the thickest part of Tony’s cock still to push back on. The slowness of it was driving him crazy. “You’re almost there. Give those sweet little hips another wiggle and push back. Take me all the way in. I’m gonna fit in that hot little hole like it was made just to hold me.”

Peter felt Tony’s thick hair against his ass. “Did I do good, Tony?”

“The best, Petey-pie. You feel all full with my dick up your cute little ass?”

“Uh huh.”

“Feel good?

“Yeah.”

“See? I told you we’d get rid of that question in your answer,” Tony said smirking down at Peter. “I’m gonna just hold here for a little bit. Just to let you feel how full you are. You wanna see?”

“How?”

“Put your hand on your little tummy baby boy. Down low. Just above that cute cocklet of yours. You feel me there?”

“Oh!”

“That’s it babydoll. I rearranged your insides to fit me perfectly. Nobody else is ever gonna fit inside you as well as I do.”

“Oh Tony…” Peter moaned.

Tony squeezed a little more lube around the boy’s stretched out rim. He couldn’t get enough of the sight, especially knowing how the boy did it to himself. “I’m gonna start moving, sweetheart. Might feel a little strange at first.”

“Breathe?” Peter suggested.

“What a good boy. That’s it exactly. You’ve already had me all the way in you, so you know you can take it. You have to let me make us both feel good.” Tony didn’t pull out far. Peter hissed but fell right into his breathing. “I know it feels strange. It gets better. It gets lots better.” He pushed in again, slow but not as slow. “There, all full again, just like my baby boy likes it.” He pulled back a bit further. “You’re doing so good Petey. Won’t be long til I’m fucking you for real.” He pushed in a little faster. Peter’s groan turned into a few breaths turned into a moan. 

Tony chuckled softly. “It’s not bad is it, getting fucked?”

“No?”

“Baby, there’s that question in an answer thing again. I’ve still got work to do, huh?”

Peter smiled. “A little.”

“Okay baby. As much as I’d love to just start fucking you hard, I’m not one of those animals. I don’t wanna hurt you, just make you feel good. Why don’t we try what worked before.”

Peter looked puzzled.

“I’m just gonna stay here and you move back and forth on my dick. Fuck yourself on me.” God, the kid was easy.

“Okay Tony,” Peter said, hopeful.

“There we go. Slide forward… a little more… just a little more. There. That’s halfway off, sweetheart. Now, you know you’ve done the rest before. Do it again, just faster.” Tony ran his hand along the swell of Peter’s ass. “So beautiful Petey. Yeah baby. You can go faster than that. It actually feels better a little faster.” For me, Tony thought. You’re gonna rape yourself to make me feel good.

Peter’s face alternated between being screwed up in concentration and having his pretty pink lips fall open, sighing with pleasure. The second one was overtaking the first as Peter found out that it actually did feel better faster.

Tony squeezed a bit more lube over his shaft. “That’ll help babydoll. Now, when you’re able and you can pull off farther each time, you’ll find that when you take me in again, it might feel even better still. And when you’re able to let me take over, I know how to make you see stars, precious.”

“Good stars?” Peter asked as he took Tony into his depths again, circling his hips the entire time.

Tony sucked in a breath. “Only good stars, Petey-pie. Baby, when you do that with your hips, you make _ me _ see stars. Does it make you feel good to know you’re doing that to me?”

Peter blushed.

“Mmm. I thought so. It’s just proof that this is what you’re made for, makin’ my dick feel good.” The boy was moving faster. Still only halfway each time, but definitely faster. “God baby. You are pleasing me so much right now. You’re such a good boy. Fuck baby. That’s right. When you’re able to slide down more — don’t worry I’ll keep you from coming off — and then push all the way back to me, I’ll take over. But I love watching you fuck yourself with my dick so much. Nothing better than my boy learning what he was made for.” 

Tony almost put his hands on the boy’s hips but stopped himself. The kid wasn’t moving fast enough or deep enough for that yet. “Sweetness, I need you to push yourself a little harder. Work at taking it faster. You know that’s gonna make me feel good. And I know how much you wanna make me feel good, Petey-pie.” He waited until the kid actually did go a little faster and then rewarded him by letting his eyes close and making a deep groan. It wasn’t anything close to what he wanted to feel, but he knew the effect it would have on Peter.

Peter moaned loudly at having caused that reaction from Tony. He quickened his pace and tried to go for a longer stroke. It was uncomfortable, but hearing that sound from Tony, hoping to hear it again, made it worth it.

“Oh baby. You’re makin’ me crazy for you. You’re so tight. And then when you push back… watching your hole take me in… damn doll…” Tony moaned. “Oh yeah. When you push back, push back harder.” It was so easy to train Peter. The kid’s desperate to please so long as you praise him a little, Tony thought.

“Oh fuck Petey! You’re fuckin’ doin’ it to yourself my pretty baby. God, showin’ me how much you want me up your tight hole. So hot takin’ me in like that. Does that feel good?”

“Oh yes Tony,” Peter moaned and pushed himself back as hard as he could.

“You’re almost ready beautiful. Just go all the way down… I’ll hold your hips to keep you on me… then I want you to push yourself back as hard as you think you can take it for me. I know you wanna take it for me, Petey. My pretty boy wants to make me feel so good. Be good for me sweetheart.” Tony moaned again. “Fuck baby. That’s it. You’re almost all the way off.” The boy’s rim was tight beneath the head of his cock. “Now show me how much you wanna be good for me.”

Peter pushed back so hard and so fast that he cried out in pain. The kid’s hurting himself for me, Tony thought. He rewarded that with another deep groan, this time less faked because having that tightness open so fast felt wonderful. “Oh Petey. That was perfect. Beautiful boy, you’re a natural at pleasing me. So good. Did that hurt, baby?”

“No,” Peter didn’t exactly lie. It wasn’t _ excruciating _. 

“I know it hurt, baby. But you did it for me. That means so much, Petey, you being good like that.” Tony placed his hands lightly over the boy’s hips. “Now sweetheart, I’m gonna make you feel good. I want you to reach underneath yourself and play with that itty bitty cocklet while I do. It’s so damn cute, Petey. Make yourself wet for me baby boy.”

Tony was careful not to grip Peter’s hips too hard. He knelt up a little more which angled his cock pointing down toward the boy’s front. He rocked in with shallow strokes a few inches in. Dragging slowly over that spot and pulling slowly back across it again. He adjusted his movements until he heard Peter whine, high and loud. Giving all the boys on the block something to jerk off to. That high pitched, the kid sounded enough like a girl that even the straight boys would be coming.

“Tony Tony Tony!”

“Oh baby. Go on. Make that little thing wet, doll. When you do, you’ll get even tighter around me, just the way I like it. I’m makin’ you feel good, only fair you make me feel good, isn’t it Petey?”

Peter was panting heavily, flushed pink all the way down his neck. “Yes Tony! Oh yes! Oh!”

Tony thrust all the way into Peter with one hard push. The boy’s orgasm was enough to take him through the pain. “Fuck baby,” Tony groaned. It was almost as drawn out as the boy’s moans had been. “You want me to fuck you, Petey? Now that you know you can take it? Fuck you like a man does and not like a little boy does?”

“Yes Tony. Oh please, please.”

“Please what precious? Tell me loud and look at me while you do.”

“Fuck me Tony!” Peter pushed himself up a little so he could turn more to face Tony.

There was laughter outside their cell. “Stark’s got another one!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Tony growled over his shoulder. “Don’t listen to them babydoll. They’re just jealous I’ve got my dick up your sweet ass instead of them.”

“Oh Tony. Please fuck me.”

Tony started properly fucking in and out of Peter’s hole, still taking it slower than he would like, but that cherry was freshly popped. “Petey baby. You’re doin’ so good. So beautiful takin’ my dick up that tight hole. Makin’ me feel…” Tony groaned again. “Baby boy… I know you can take it just a little while longer to make me come inside you. You want me to come inside you? Show you how good you’ve made me feel?”

“Yes Tony. Please.”

“My good boy,” Tony pulled back slow and pounded in hard. “My beautiful Petey-pie.” He repeated it a little faster. “Oh sweetheart. You’re gonna make me come so hard. Fill that tight little hole with it.”

“Oh!” 

Peter’s cry that time was sharp and just the wrong side of pain. Just enough to get Tony off. He buried himself deep and let his cock pulse until he was sure the boy’s belly _ had _to be swollen with it. It had been awhile since Tony had come inside a boy. He kept pumping come into Peter for what felt like a long time. He fell across the kid’s back, flattening him down onto his bed, wrapping his strong arms around Peter’s narrow chest, and rolled them onto their sides. He kissed the back of Peter’s head on his sweat soaked curls.

“God Petey. You made me feel so good, baby boy. So good. Beautiful babydoll.”

Peter’s hands came up to grasp at the band of Tony’s arms around him. “Tony,” he sighed adoringly. 

“Sweetheart, you were made for me. That tight hole, that little cocklet.” He dragged his fingers through the sticky spot and held them in front of the boy’s face. All on his own, Peter wrapped his hand around Tony’s wrist and brought the man’s come covered fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. “Oh, you know how to give me what I like.”

Peter stopped sucking a moment. “You told me I had to give it to you, Tony.”

“Yes I did.”

“Did I do a good job of it, Tony?”

“Perfect sweetheart. You gave me everything I wanted.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

“For what, Petey? For saving you?”

“And for taking me as your own,” Peter said with another sigh. 

“Dollface, that was a foregone conclusion the minute I saw you walk onto the block.”

Tony just had to wait a little bit for the men to rough him up, pull at Peter’s clothing, scare the kid properly, so he could swoop in to be the rescuer. Other than the guy he shanked, who he’d been planning on doing for awhile, everyone else was in on the gig and would be paid handsomely for helping the darling into Tony’s bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Peter drifted off into a nap. Something few guys on the block ever did, but with Barnes and Rhodes just outside the cell, leaning against the wall on either side of Tony’s door, nothing was going to happen to Tony. He woke first and lay there watching Peter sleep nestled against his side. The boy opened his eyes and smiled. They were both still naked.

“Mmm Tony.”

“Aren’t you the cutest thing?” Tony smiled indulgently down at the boy.

“I’m sore.” Peter blushed. “Down there.”

“Y’know what’s the best thing for that, sweetheart?”

“Unh unh.”

“Hair of the dog, just like a hangover.”

“Huh?”

Tony took Peter’s hand and put it on his half-hard cock. “Go on, get me the rest of the way there. Just watching you and thinking about that little cherry I popped made me want a round two.”

“But it hurts.”

“Peter,” Tony said, his voice dropping to that warning tone again. “I told you that the first time I wanted you to give it to me. The second, I’m gonna take it.” Tony slid his hand down the boy’s back and slipped a finger into the kid’s crack. “The lube’s still slick. Baby, you’re not even trying with that hand. Sit up, lean over, and use both of them. They should both just about wrap around me.”

Peter sat up between Tony’s hip and the wall, squeezing himself into the narrow space. He wrapped both hands around the base of Tony’s cock then began steadily stroking, watching Tony’s cock grow with wide eyes at seeing how big it was again.

“Give us a kiss.”

Peter bent sideways and leaned over to kiss the man’s mouth. Tony put his hand on Peter’s arm, stopping him, pushing him back to sit up. He slid his hand up Peter’s arm, settling it on the back of his neck. He gently pushed the boy in the direction of his cock. “Give us a kiss, babydoll. Right on the tip.”

Peter leaned forward and pressed a close-mouthed kiss where he was told to. Tony chuckled softly. “You don’t kiss that with your lips shut anymore than you kiss my mouth. Baby, I know you’ve never done it before. But you can manage to get the head in your mouth and suck on that. I wanna see you give me a kiss.”

The boy bent again, this time opening his mouth and sliding it down over the head of Tony’s cock. “Keep moving your hands, precious. Use a bit of that tongue. Those lips of yours look so pretty on my dick. Makin’ it wake right back up. See what you do to me baby boy? How’s it taste?” Tony asked, knowing that his lube and come covered cock couldn’t have been ideal. Peter started to raise up to answer, but Tony put his hand on the back of the boy’s head and kept him on his cock. “It’s something you have to get used to. Especially when I haven’t washed yet. But I kinda didn’t want to wait to watch my beautiful boy try to please me again. Mmm, baby. Lick around the head.” 

The boy tried to do what Tony said. “Don’t just lick like a lollipop, run your tongue all around it like a circle.” Tony lightly ran his thumb down from Peter’s cheekbone to his open lips. “Suck, sweetheart. You hollow out this pretty cheek. Like sucking your thumb, but bigger. Fuck, doll. Yeah. Your hands feel what your mouth is doing to me? Almost got me ready for your hole again. But I get bigger than this. You think you can get a little more of me into your mouth? Don’t take too much this first time. I don’t want you to gag. Just fill your mouth with me as much as you can. Oh my good boy.” Tony ran his thumb from where it was by the boy’s lips back to the hinge of his jaw. “Open wider. I’m not going to push in. I just want you to have more room in that warm wet mouth of yours to keep that sweet tongue of yours moving, Petey-pie.” Tony lightly carded his fingers through the boy’s curls. “Oh baby. You’re doing so well. Sweet thing, you’re as much a natural at cocksucking as you are at fucking.” Tony’s hand started to play with Peter’s cocklet. “You get me hard Petey and I’ll get your pretty cocklet hard too.”

Tony took the kid’s cock and balls in one hand like he had before, massaging the tiny package easily. The boy moaned as he grew erect. “Those two hands know how to make a man’s dick hard. My two little fingers know how to make a pretty boy’s cocklet hard. Baby, bob your head a little. Take only as much as you can. All that was up inside you Petey-pie. You’re such a good boy taking me in like you did. And you liked it so much when I fucked you that this cute thing got wet. I won’t say it actually came, you’d need to shoot a man’s load for that. But an adorable little wet dribble. Precious you were made for me.

“Now suck harder. Isn’t the contrast pretty, Petey-pie? You’ve got what? Two maybe three inches and mine’s nine and a half. Yours is scarcely as big around as it is long and mine’s seven. That’s how much you fucked yourself open with. You did it, Petey, for me. Pushed yourself all the way back onto my dick like the eager to please little boy you are. Sweet thing, all you gotta do is take real good care of my dick whenever I want you to and nobody’s ever gonna hurt you. I’m gonna fuck the hell outta you and I’m gonna spoil you rotten. Go on, take your mouth off. Look at how hard you made me. But until you learn how to be a good cocksucker and take more of me in your mouth, I gotta find a different warm wet place to be, isn’t that right?”

“Yes Tony,” Peter said hesitantly. “But I’m still sore.”

“I know baby. But wasn’t I right about how good it would feel when I was inside you?”

“Yes…” Peter drew out the word.

“That soreness is going to go right away the more I fuck you. If I fuck you two or three times a day by the end of the week, there won’t be any sore after. You’ll make me feel so good. You want that, don’t you?”

“Um hmm.”

Tony brushed the hair back from the boy’s face. He took his cock in hand and slowly stroked it, keeping it hard. “You’re so beautiful Petey.” The kid practically preened under Tony’s praise. “My little treasure. A pretty face, an adorable little cocklet, all that lovely white skin, and that sweet tight ass. Plus the way you’re so eager to make me feel good? Babydoll, you’re everything I wished for. Hmm. I should stop playing with this little thing. You’re getting wet again and I don’t want you to dribble yet.”

Peter whimpered at the loss of Tony’s touch. “Such a good boy. I’ll let you do another little dribble when I’m fucking you. I know that spot inside a boy that makes him feel good. A boy’s little button. Press it and you flush right up and make the sexiest little moans. It’s proof that little boys were meant to be fucked because that’s how you find his button, with a big dick. Some boy with a cocklet couldn’t even reach it to make you feel good. That takes a man. Did you see stars princess?”

Peter blushed. “Yes, Tony. It was good.”

“Aww baby.”

“I like making _you _feel good, Tony.”

“I know you do, Petey-pie. Stretch yourself out on my bed doll. Wiggle that cute little butt at me.”

Peter turned onto his stomach and pushed his ass in the air.

“Look at you and that hungry little ass.” Tony knelt between the boy’s legs. “Oh sweetheart. You’re still all slick and open. Got my come running out all over you, messy boy.” He put a quick kiss on the rise of Peter’s cheek. “That popped little cherry isn’t even going to need a finger this time. Just my slick cock. Pass me the bottle, Petey. I don’t want to hurt you.” Tony started slicking up his cock. “Watch me, baby. Over your shoulder again. Watch me get this dick ready to go back to its warm little home. Next time you can do this for me,” he said, stroking his cock, covering it with lube. He drizzled a bit over Peter’s hole. He knelt up and ran the head of his cock along the boy’s ass, not pushing in yet, just smearing it with the lube.

“Baby, you’re practically pulling me in, that little hole’s twitching so much. You want my dick, baby boy?”

“Yes, Tony.”

“Turned you into my needy little slut already. Such a good boy. You know what you want?”

“You to fuck me again Tony.”

“I thought you were sore, Petey-pie. Maybe I shouldn’t.” Tony moved his cock away.

The boy whimpered. “Please?”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me. I’m not too sore.”

“Good boy.” Tony put the head of his cock directly over the boy’s hole and pushed in just a little. “Show me how much you want me to fuck you Petey-pie. Push back and stretch your hot little hole over the head of my dick. You gotta want it baby.”

Peter tried to push back, but without any fingers first, it stung.

“Don’t forget your breathing. That’s a good boy. Long and slow breaths as you spread your hole around me. Aren’t you sweet doing it just because you know how good it makes me feel to be inside of you. I love how much you want to be good for me. C’mon baby. I know it hurts a little this time, but I know you can take it to make me happy.”

The boy pushed back, trying to breathe through the pain. “If you could see how hungry that little empty hole is for my dick. It’s just begging, wanting you to take me in.” Tony rocked forward just a little at the same time as Peter pushed back and the boy’s rim parted to close around his shaft just below the head. “Oh baby. You did so good. It’s been so long since I had a boy in my bed and never one as beautiful and eager as you.”

“Do you like my ass Tony?”

“Petey, your ass is perfect. Made for my dick. I’m so glad you saved yourself for me.” Tony started to push in. “You just keep breathing baby. I wanna just sink in and watch you stretch around my thick cock. I wanna fuck you a little first before I get to that little boy button and make you wet. Then I know you’re gonna want to be good for me and make me come inside you again. It really has been a long time, baby. I’m gonna need this perfect ass as many times a day as I can just to empty my balls of all the come I’ve saved up waiting for my angel to find his way to me.” Tony kept pushing in the entire time he was talking. When Peter could hear him, there was almost no resistance. 

“Look at me Petey. I know you think I’m handsome. It’s written there on your face when you watch me.” The boy blushed again and squirmed his hips in a circle. “It feels so good when I feel you getting hot for me baby boy. And it’s so pretty when you wiggle that cute little butt cos you want me to fuck you. Little boys with cocklets need men with big dicks to fuck them.” He thrust in, only a little bit slower than he would’ve liked. “And you’re mine to make over just to fit me,” he said bottoming out. “You took that so good. Without any fingers even. You were slick and open and still full of my come. Easy. You wanted me again. So I’m gonna fuck you just like you asked me to since you asked so pretty.”

Tony began steadily thrusting, not long strokes yet. He could see Peter still doing his breathing. But when the boy’s cheeks began to flush and his mouth fall open with those little mewling sounds, he made his stroke long. “God Petey-pie, I love to watch your greedy little hole pull me in now that you know what you are. Mine baby boy. Tell me.”

“M yours Tony.”

“That’s right and nobody touches what’s mine except for me. You don’t ever have to worry about that again.” The boy moaned and Tony took advantage of that to increase his speed. “Baby, you were made for fucking.”

“Jus’ you Tony.”

“My good Petey. You want me to take it like I like it? You wanna make me feel good?”

“Oh yes!”

“I’m gonna make you feel good. Put your hand on your cocklet and fiddle with that little thing while I fuck you. I won’t even need to press that button. I bet you can be a good enough boy to come without it while I’m fucking you. You wanna give that to me, don’t you princess?”

“I wanna make you feel good, Tony.”

“Oh baby. If you keep playing with your cocklet it won’t hurt having me fuck you the way I wanna.” Tony picked up speed. “Breathe baby boy. I’m gonna fuck you harder. You go slower with that hand so you don’t dribble too soon. It hurts more if you do that because I’m not gonna stop until I shoot inside you.” 

Tony started fucking into Peter with long, deep, fast thrusts. He could see the boy struggling to take it. “You’re being such a good boy for me. It means so much that you’re letting me use you to get off. That you’re so eager to make me feel good.” Tony kept his grip light, but he held the boy’s hips, pulling him back to meet each thrust. “You’re so tight. You want me to make your hole just for my cock baby? Tell me what you want.”

“Yes Tony. Wanna be yours. Want you to come in me.” Peter’s words came on broken moans.

“All right baby. You keep playing with that cocklet so I can fuck you the way I like it and you can be mine.” Tony set a steady, fast pace. He moaned at how tight and hot Peter was. He caught a little self-satisfied smile on the boy’s face even though it was obvious that it was hurting him. “Aww. That’s right baby. It’s you that’s making me feel so good.” Tony grunted each time he pulled back and then seated himself deep inside Peter again, pulling the boy’s hips back to him. “Baby… oh fuck baby… Go on, make that cocklet dribble. Need you tight around me.”

The buzzer for dinner mess sounded. “Shit baby. We still gotta get changed. I don’t know if you’re gonna have time, but I’m gonna give you my come just like you asked for.” Not worrying about taking it gentle or using his words, Tony fucked Peter fast until he was groaning loudly, coming, and holding himself in deep. He pulled out and watched the kid gape, his come pouring out of his hole down onto his already sticky thighs.

“We’ll take care of that cocklet when we get back.” Tony tossed Peter a pair of pink lace panties. “Put these on under your pants, princess. It’ll keep my come off the inside of them.”

Peter hesitated. “I don’t like having to tell you something twice. You’re my smart babydoll.” Tony lowered his voice so only they could hear. “Sweet little sixteen and already smart enough to be the Spider. You’re smart enough to figure out the situation you’re in.”

“Yes Tony,” Peter said, pulling the panties on. His orange sweatpants were smeared with lube from the first time Tony fucked him. He looked at the distasteful things.

Tony laughed softly as he pulled his jeans on and stuffed his sticky cock into them. “Baby, don’t be shy. Everybody already knows you got that cherry popped. You screamed my name so loud they all know you liked it, too. Get dressed.”

After dinner, Tony and Peter didn’t stay in the common like the other men did. Peter walked ahead and when he was two steps up from Tony, the man pulled on the back of his pants, giving everyone a winking look at what his boy was wearing.

“Tony!” Peter whined in complaint.

“What princess? They’re cute, just like your butt. I just wanted to see what’s mine.” He stepped up ahead of the boy and took his hand, leading them to his cell.

“Get out of those ugly orange things, Petey. I’ll have your new clothes sent in. Just gotta get your size.” Tony watched Peter strip out of his oranges. “About a small, you’re so petite. Don’t take those panties off yet. You’re so beautiful in them. That cocklet barely makes a bulge in the front.”

“You can get things in here?” Peter asked a little disbelieving.

“You’d be surprised at the things that can happen when you’re the fifth richest man in the world. Even in here.” Tony sat on the bed and looked Peter over as he stood. “C’mere.” He spread his knees so Peter could stand between them. “Promised you I’d take care of this little thing.” He pressed his palm over the boy’s cocklet through the soft satin of the panties. “Turn around and sit on my lap.” Peter did and Tony reached his hand around, resting it over his cocklet again. “I’m just gonna rub this little thing. It’s too tiny to jerk off.”

The more Tony rubbed, the more Peter’s ass squirmed. Soon the boy was panting and moaning. That wiggle in his hips was making Tony rise again, but the kid was too distracted by Tony’s hand to notice the bulge pressing up against his ass. Tony shifted the boy easily while still rubbing, until his cock was sitting right along Peter’s crack. “Oh baby you look so beautiful, letting me get you all gone. That’s right Petey-pie, you wiggle those hips and press up into my hand until you wet your pretty little panties.” Tony leaned forward and kissed Peter on the neck, sliding his lips higher until he sucked the boy’s earlobe into his mouth. Peter moaned loudly. Nobody ever cared how much noise Tony’s boys made. Even a guard or two had been seen jerking off to the sounds in the past. 

“That’s my good boy,” Tony whispered, letting his breath ghost hot behind Peter’s ear. “I promised to take care of you. That means taking care of your cocklet too. C’mon princess. Wet your panties for me.”

“M not a girl.”

“Baby, I know you’re a boy.” Tony kept his voice soothing and low. “I know you’re always a boy. But you’ll be my girl whenever I want you to be my girl, even though you’re a boy.” Tony paused, still rubbing over Peter’s cocklet. “Isn’t that right baby girl.”

“Yes Tony,” Peter moaned.

“What are you, princess?” Tony’s fingers stroked those few inches directly through the satin.

“‘M your baby girl,” Peter moaned, bucking his hips up into Tony’s hand.

“Baby girl, you got your panties all wet.”

Peter mewled and leaned back against Tony’s chest. “Oh Tony,” he sighed.

“That’s my good boy.” He pulled the panties off Peter, leaving the boy completely naked. Peter noticed that the sheet curtain hadn’t been put up when they came back from dinner.

“Tony,” he said nervously.

“You gonna go getting all modest, baby? You don’t have that cherry anymore. You’re no virgin, you’re my slut. Turn around and back yourself up to the door.”

“Tony!” Peter whined.

“Go on. There’s a good boy. Now bend over and let them see that pretty ass you fucked me with. Let them see my come all over you.”

“I _can’t _,” Peter complained.

“Sure you can sweetheart. I told you to, so you’re gonna do it. All they can do is look. They know they can’t touch.” Tony got up and stood next to Peter. He put his hand on the boy’s back and pushed down firmly. “Bend over Petey-pie. I want the guys to see how good I treat my boys. How much come I put up your tight little hole.” He kept gently pushing down on Peter’s back until he was bent completely over. He put his hands on either cheek and spread Peter wide open, showing how his ass was covered in dry come and lube. How his hole was all swollen and red. “I know you’re always gonna be good for me and do exactly what I tell you to do. On my bed now baby. Watching that cute little butt wiggle and show off got me hard.”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ Stark. How many times you gonna fuck that kid in one day.”

Tony laughed. “I dunno. At least once more. Probably twice. Might even be up for three times. Gotta empty my balls. What’s it to you, Lang? Jerk it while you listen to my Petey-pie moan my name and pretend it’s you who’s man enough to catch a horny little princess and give him a big dick to keep him happy.”

Peter went to the bed and stretched himself out on his stomach and turned his face toward the room. 

“Oh precious. That is one seriously cute ass. You want me to fuck you again?”

Peter was already learning what Tony liked to hear. And he knew who was keeping him safe from the men he just showed his ass off to. “Yes Tony, want you to fuck me,” he said with a moan in his voice. It sounded sincere. Tony didn’t give a fuck if it was or not.

Tony didn’t put the curtain back. The governor herself could walk by Tony’s cell, watch him fucking Peter, and then walk away like she didn’t see anything. For contributions he made to her election fund, plus extra under the table, she wasn’t about to start caring about a sixteen year old thief getting fucked by a forty two year old serial killer.

Tony undressed. He leaned back against the table in front of Peter’s watchful eye and slowly stroked himself to full hardness. He smiled and raked his gaze up and down Peter’s body.

“Baby, when my pardon comes through, I’m going to show you my art collection so you can see how much more beautiful you are than it is.” Even though he was hard, Peter was watching his hand move on his cock, so he kept doing it. “Lie flat and spread your legs. God baby, you’re a mess. Don’t worry. I’ll clean you up right before bed.”

“Thank you Tony.”

“You are a sweet thing.” Tony took the lube and started slicking his cock while Peter watched. “Think you can take it like you did last time? Or do you need a finger or two first.”

“Finger?” Peter asked.

“All right precious. You did have to sit on that hole all through dinner. Gotta loosen you up a bit first.” He stepped closer, looking between Peter’s legs. “Mmm, better idea baby. Give me your hand.” Peter held his hand out and Tony drizzled lube on the boy’s fingers. “Open yourself up for me. You’re gonna have to hike that ass up though to reach back there on your own.” Peter hesitated. “Did you ever touch yourself like that before? When you were playing with your cocklet fantasizing about older men taking you to their beds? I know you’re a precocious little baby.”

Peter blushed.

Tony laughed affectionately. “Thought so. I’m gay and I never did, but then I wasn’t ever a little slut like you are. I was always the one doing the fucking. Go on Petey-pie. Put that tiny little finger inside your hole. You know I like it when you give yourself to me.”

Peter scrunched his nose up, feeling the come and lube all over him. 

“You’re gonna get messier than that before bedtime, sweetheart. No point cleaning you up now. It’s just all that come of mine that you asked me to give you.” 

Peter slipped his finger into his hole. It went in easily.

“Use another one, baby. You know if you want my big dick in that tight hole of yours, you gotta loosen yourself up for me.”

Tony stood behind Peter, where the kid couldn’t see him, and watched the boy get himself ready to be raped for the third time in one day. Not that the kid thought of it like that. But Tony knew that’s exactly what it was. Peter had never been given a choice. Well, not a real one. The choice of becoming Tony’s fucktoy or Hydra’s bitch wasn’t much of a choice.

“Make it three and you’ll be ready for me, Petey. You’re still loose from before. You just need a little work this time. You gonna be good for me?”

“Yes Tony,” Peter whimpered as he slid his third finger inside himself.

“You’re always such a good boy. Spread your fingers out, like this.” Tony held up his three fingers and spread them wide. Peter followed suit. “Now fuck yourself with them so I don’t hurt you. Oh precious. That’s… wow. Amazing watching you make yourself ready for me.”

“Fuck. Is there anything you can’t get your boys to do for you?”

“Lang, it’s not like I have much call for a con man in here,” Tony said warningly. It wasn’t true. There were plenty of ways that Lang made himself useful. Tony just didn’t want the guy to realize it. When Tony rescued him, he was caught between becoming the Aryans’ bitch or getting beaten to death by the gang who caught him stealing from them. Tony gave him a third option. 

Tony turned back to Peter and ran his hand soothingly down the boy’s flank. “Don’t pay anyone in here any attention. No one’s going to bother you. Move those fingers again pretty Petey-pie.” Tony knelt between the kid’s legs again. When Peter was easily fucking himself with his spread fingers, he took the kid’s hand away and let it fall. “Flat on the bed, this time baby. Legs open.” Tony took the globes of Peter’s ass in each hand and gently spread them until he saw Peter’s hole, all glistening with lube, his come dry around it. “It’s gonna feel good like this. This angle gets me right where that button lives.”

Peter moaned in anticipation. Tony sunk himself into the boy’s ass, letting gravity do most of the work for him. Peter didn’t wince once even though Tony’s entry was in one go, albeit slow. Tony stretched himself out over the boy’s back, lifting just enough weight onto his elbows not to crush the kid, but not so much that he didn’t feel pinned down and surrounded. He nuzzled into Peter’s neck, kissing, knowing that the kid would have a case of beard rash in the morning. “That feel good, Petey-pie?”

The boy squirmed his hips slowly. 

Tony breathed a soft laugh across the kid’s neck. “That answers that question. You’re getting so good at taking me baby.” He licked and kissed behind Peter’s ear. He raised his hips and thrust into the kid, still taking it slow. “Don’t think I’ll ever get tired of feeling your heat on my dick. Feeling you spread open around me.” He set a steady rhythm of raising his hips and then falling into the boy. “It’s nice like this, slow.”

“Mmm. Yesss.”

“It’ll be nicer when I raise up a little more and can hit your button.” Peter mewled again. “Baby, you sound just like a little kitten. A horny little kitten who likes to be fucked,” Tony said smiling as he kissed the back of the boy’s neck. “Feel me all warm around you? Feel safe baby boy?” Peter murmured his yes.

That question would’ve been laughable on the outside, that a boy could feel safe with Tony Stark. But they always did. Right up until they weren’t. He wouldn’t have been caught if he lived out in the country. Disposing of bodies in Manhattan wasn’t easy. It took time. Sometimes he had to keep them around until he could dump them. Only so many can go into the river before they start floating up. Even so, there were far more bodies than the nineteen the police found in the river and the four that were still in the penthouse. He kept gently fucking into Peter as he thought of how soft and willing to please those other boys had been. Just like his little Petey-pie. Only he’d never kill Peter. It wasn’t like there was a surfeit of beautiful boys with microscopic dicks floating around in prison. There weren’t even a surfeit of them outside of it. That’s why none of them ever lasted.

“Baby, you’re perfect for me.” He’d never get over how quickly Peter had taken to responding to him. How easy the kid was to manipulate with a gentle voice and an abundance of praise. 

“Gonna raise up a bit. It’ll give you that better angle.” Peter whimpered at losing Tony so intimately over his back. “I know baby. That was nice. It felt like I’d captured an angel underneath me.” Tony put his hands on either side of the boy’s ass. It had him angled downward. When he pushed in, he rolled his hips. Peter’s gasp wasn’t as sharp as earlier, but he knew he wasn’t hitting the kid’s prostate directly. More like scraping along it with his entire stroke. “Sweetheart you are so tight. You feel that? The more I do it, the better it’s gonna feel.” Tony began thrusting in, long deep strokes angled downward until he rolled his hips, curving them back up to straighten out inside the boy. He was too big to just go straight down and in, it would make his strokes too shallow for him to enjoy. And while he wasn’t above making his boys feel good, that wasn’t what fucking a boy was about. It was about Tony having a tight hot hole to get himself off inside of whenever he wanted to. He only made his boys feel good because it helped him control them.

Peter was moaning low and slowly every time Tony pushed in. “Slip your hand under yourself, precious. Just hold it under your cocklet so you’ll press into it like you pressed into mine when you wet your panities. The boy followed Tony’s instructions and the next few times Tony pushed in, dragging across the kid’s prostate, Peter moaned louder. The boy was panting and flushed. “Told you this new angle would make my Petey-pie feel good.”

“Oh Tony,” Peter moaned out, quietly at first, but then repeating his moans and Tony’s name louder and higher until he gasped and cried out.

When Tony heard the gasp just as the boy started to come, he bent over Peter on extended arms and did push up thrusts. When he was pushing in, he snapped his hips, shoving into Peter hard, forcing the air out of the boy. “Oh babydoll,” Tony groaned. “You know how to make me feel good with that tight ass you got. Fuck.” Tony was panting and thrusting faster. Peter wasn’t moaning anymore, but he wasn’t complaining… too much. Just little gasps of discomfort followed by attempts to breathe, for which he wasn’t given long, before Tony was pounding in again. Tony chased those gasps. He came loudly then fell over Peter’s back, surrounding him again, wrapping his arms beneath the boy’s chest.

“God Petey. Fuck. You do such an amazing job of making me feel good. Shit baby boy, I don’t think I’ve come so much in… ever. I can’t get enough of you. Don’t ever want to stop being inside you now that I’ve made you for me. You want me to just stay like this awhile and hold you?” He kissed the back of the boy’s neck and trailed kisses along the side until he was kissing the corner of Peter’s mouth.

Peter turned his head as if he was looking over his shoulder so Tony could deepen the kiss. “Like it when you kiss me Tony,” the boy panted in breaks between kisses.

“Like kissing you Petey-pie.” He loosened his hold around the boy’s chest and put a little more weight on his elbows. His soft cock was still inside Peter’s ass. “Mmm I’m still all warm inside you. Stopping you up. Not letting my come get out.” There hadn’t been as much, but it didn’t make Tony’s orgasm feel any less powerful. He was gonna fuck the kid tonight until his balls were drier than a desert. He could start breaking him in now. He still had to be gentle through most of it, but he was training Peter. And the kid was just as eager to be raped again each time as he’d been the first.

“I like feeling you Tony. Around me. On top of me. In me still.” Peter sighed. “I can feel how good you’re taking care of me, keeping me safe.” 

Tony kissed Peter’s temple. “I’m gonna always keep you safe. You’re so good to me. Baby, I don’t think I’m gonna have any trouble staying interested in you. Someone so beautiful. So tiny under me and with that cute cocklet. And so _good_wrapped around my dick. Might just have to keep you safe forever just so I can stay buried in your ass.”

Peter laughed softly and turned his face toward Tony again for another deep kiss. After it, Tony finally rolled off the kid’s back, slipping out, watching a string of come stretch from the tip of his cock across the back of the boy’s thighs. He reached down and ran his finger into Peter’s crack, coating it in his come. He held it in front of the boy’s face. Peter sucked on it until it was clean, then kept sucking, running his tongue over the pad of Tony’s fingertip. 

“Need more of a taste, baby?” He coated his finger again and smiling, Peter sucked Tony’s come off it. Tony let the kid repeat it until his finger was coming up from Peter’s crack mostly dry. “Tastes different from yours, huh?”

“Uh huh. My cocklet’s dribble isn’t like your come, Tony.”

Tony smiled, trying to hide how much it thrilled him to hear Petey calling his own dick and come by the humiliating terms. He rolled Peter on his side to face him. Pulling him close, he caressed the boy’s back with his hand. 

“Fuck Petey-pie.” He kissed the boy’s forehead. “You’re perfect.”

Peter blushed. “Nobody ever thought so before. They picked on me a lot in school.”

“That’s a damn shame Petey. I’m glad you’re not there anymore so I can take care of you the way should be.” Tony rested his hand just above the curve of the boy’s ass. “How you feeling baby boy.”

“Sore still. But fucking me more helped just like you said it would Tony.”

“Yeah baby. Gotta trust me on these things. I know how to make a boy feel good.”

“Do I make you feel good?”

Tony smiled. “Didn’t you just lick how good you made me feel off my fingers?”

Peter laughed softly and then paused as he let Tony’s fingers thread through his hair. “Are you going to teach me how to suck your cock?”

“Of course baby. It’s a basic lesson for all cute little gay boys like you.”

The kid giggled. “I wanna do it for you.”

“You will babydoll. But today is for teaching you how to fuck.”

“Okay Tony.”

“There we go. Gotta trust that I’m gonna help you make me feel good. That’s what you want isn’t it?”

“To make you feel good?”

“Uh huh.”

“Very much Tony.”

“Baby, I couldn’t get you to say my name before and now you don’t stop.” Tony tapped his finger lightly on the boy’s mouth. “I like the way I sound on your lips. Don’t think I’m gonna get tired of hearing it.” Tony smirked. “Especially the way you say it when I’m fucking you.”

“Tony?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you really kill all those boys?”

“Nah kid.”

“Oh,” Peter said smiling.

“I killed about three times more.”

“Oh,” Peter said quietly.

Tony chuckled. “That’s not something you have to worry about Petey-pie. I think I only did it because none of them were as perfect as you are.”

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm. You’re pretty much my ideal boy.” Just gotta train you more, Tony thought. A lot more. “Gonna help you become everything you need to make me happy. Go ahead Petey. Take a little nap. It’s not even lights out. Still got plenty of time.” Tony nestled Peter into the crook of his arm and took his hand to rest gently over his cock. “Just like that. Nothing more. Just so you can fall asleep holding…” The dick that owns you. “…what makes you feel good.”


	3. Chapter 3

Peter drifted off easily, breathing soft little breaths across Tony’s chest. Maybe there was a bit of truth to Petey being his perfect boy. Once he was trained to please him in whatever way Tony wanted, once he learned to take whatever Tony wanted to give, once he learned how to let Tony hurt him and thank him for it, he’d be just about perfect. 

He let Peter sleep undisturbed for almost an hour. While the boy was still asleep, Tony gently rolled the kid onto his stomach. As he lay next to Peter, he squirted lube on his cock again and began slowly stroking himself. He was slower to rise but rise he did. He warmed some lube in his hand and ran it in the boy’s crack. Gingerly, Tony knelt over Peter and put his cock along the kid’s slick ass. Peter breathed heavily once but didn’t wake up. Tony began to frot slowly, pressing the underside of his cock against it a little bit more each time.

He felt eyes on him. Tony looked over his shoulder and smirked, putting his finger over his lips to shush Lang and Barnes, who smirked back. Barnes held up four fingers on his good hand and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Tony nodded and got the thumbs up from both of the audience. They moved to the side of the cell door that gave them the better view.

Tony was pressed into Peter’s crack so that his ass cheeks were massaging the sides of his cock. Peter had to be worn out because he still didn’t wake when Tony took himself in hand and rubbed the head of his cock against the boy’s hole. Tony shrugged, looking back to Barnes and Lang. They both nodded and grinned. He thrust in and bottomed out, making Peter wake up and cry out. The other two laughed and walked away.

“Shh, baby. You’re still all open and ready for me. I’m just gonna let you adjust to feeling me all deep inside you again. I know you can do it. Last time for the night, Petey-pie.”

“Okay, Tony,” Peter said shakily.

Tony smiled and leaned over to put a kiss between the boy’s shoulder blades. “Such a good boy. You wanna turn over Petey? So you can watch what you being so good makes me look like?”

“How?” Peter said confused.

“Slide this knee up under you and when I flip you, you bring it around to my other side. I won’t even slide out of your hole. You’ll stay filled up, just like you like it.” Tony helped Peter maneuver and then quickly spun the boy around still impaled on his cock. “There you go sweetheart. You just keep your eyes open so you can look at me. There we go, baby. I can feel you start to loosen up and relax.” 

Peter looked up at Tony adoringly. “Can I touch my cocklet? And dribble while you’re fucking me? You’re so…” the boy sighed.

Tony chuckled. “Since you asked so nicely, yes Petey-pie. Just with your palm. I don’t want you thinking something that tiny can be jerked off. Only ever with the flat of your hand from now on.”

“Okay Tony.”

“You’re so sweet for me. I don’t mind being good to you when you’re so eager to make me feel good.” Tony tried thrusting again but the position wasn’t great for it. “Put your legs on my shoulders little girl.” Peter raised his legs and Tony helped put them where he wanted them. “With your cute little hand covering your cocklet, you look just like a flat chested little girl.” Peter’s legs on Tony’s shoulders made it easier to fuck the kid. “But just enough of a baby boy to make the difference, princess.” Tony leaned forward, bending Peter in half. “Can you pull your legs back, spread yourself open?”  Peter did. “I’ve made you feel good three times today. I’m letting you rub your little cocklet so you can dribble again.”

“You’re good to me Tony.”

“You gonna be extra good to me this time baby?”

“You wanna fuck me harder so it feels good for you?”

“Oh baby. It’s so sweet of you to ask me to take you like that. Even on the first day that precious cherry got popped. You’re such a good boy for me. See? Your legs all pulled back I can get inside you real deep. It might hurt a little Petey-pie. I don’t know if I should fuck you harder.”

“Please Tony, fuck me hard. I wanna make you feel good.”

“Baby, rub that little cocklet for me.” Peter’s palm kept pressing over his cocklet, rubbing around in circles over it. “You sure you wanna?”

“I’m already sore Tony. It’ll feel better if I know I made you feel good again.”

“Precious Petey-pie. It’s gonna take me longer to come this time. I’m gonna get to fuck you so much that tomorrow it’ll be easier for you to take my big dick.” Tony began thrusting steadily, still not going too fast, but making his strokes as long as they could get. When he was buried in Peter, he circled his hips. “Feel my balls on you, baby?”

“They’re so big.”

“Well yeah princess. They’re not cute tiny little boy balls. A man needs to empty his balls regularly.” The kid had been raped so many times today that his ass squelched while Tony was driving into it. “I gotta fuck you at  _ least  _ twice a day. But today since I’ve been without a pretty boy to come in for so long you get to make me feel good four times.” Tony chuckled at the filthy sounds coming from the boy’s hole. “You’re so full up with my come. Listen to yourself. Slutty little boy.”

Peter blushed.

“Aww baby. That just shows me how much of a good boy you were today. I got just a little more. Hmm. That hole’s full enough. I’m gonna fuck you and this time I’ll pull out and come on those pretty pink lips. Give you a good taste so you’ll be ready to learn to suck my dick. You want me to come in your mouth baby?”

Peter parted his lips and squirmed his ass. “Yes Tony.”

“I can always tell from that little wiggle exactly how much my boy wants to make me feel good. I’m gonna fuck you now.”

“Please Tony. Please fuck me just the way you want to.”

Peter winced but as long as he kept looking up at Tony who grunted and groaned above him, the boy kept taking it without complaint while Tony fucked into him as if the kid hadn’t been cherry this morning. Peter’s hand palmed his cocklet more vigorously to let the pleasure help.”

“So… good… Petey. You learned… how to take…” Tony bucked his hips sharply. “Fuck baby,” Tony groaned. “Sweet little… fuckin’... ass.” He pulled out and started stroking his cock. “Put your legs down princess.” As soon as the boy did, Tony straddled his chest. “Look at how you made me Petey. Open your mouth.” Tony pressed his throbbing cock against the kid’s bottom lip as he started to come. “You swallow it baby.” As many times as he’d come already there wasn’t much but Peter closed his lips around the head of Tony’s cock and sucked.

Tony hissed as Peter kept sucking after he’d finished coming. “Baby boy, ease off. You’ll get plenty of time tomorrow to suck me.”

Peter lay his head back down on the pillow and smiled. “Promise Tony?”

“Absolutely sweetheart. Gotta teach your mouth how to make me feel good. Still gonna fuck you though. I don’t want you going empty without my dick stretching your hole. If I fuck you every day, you won’t need fingers anymore.” Tony stayed straddling the boy’s chest, just letting his soft cock dangle in front of Peter’s face. He reached down for the kid’s hand and put it gently on his balls. “You took such good care of me today, Petey-pie. You made them all empty. My pretty baby got every drop.”

Tony dragged his leg across the boy and stood by the bed. He looked down at the boy he’d spent all day raping. “I told you that every inch would fit up inside you.”

“You were right Tony.”

The man went over to the sink and washed his cock. “Out of bed Petey.” He reached his hand down to help the kid. “Go clean yourself up and then you can change my sheets.” Tony sat on the chair at the table in his cell. The kid didn’t mention that Tony had said he’d be the one to clean him. Peter was good and started to clean his legs of the come/lube combination. 

Lights out buzzed before he’d finished. “It’s okay baby. Make the bed first and then you can finish getting my come off you. Peter did and Tony stretched out on the clean bed. He watched Peter cleaning himself in the dim light. “C’mere and bend over so I can look at that hole I made to fit me. Peter bent over and showed Tony his gaping ass. “So pretty. You’re such a good boy for me. Get done cleaning up. I want you in bed, but don’t bring any mess with you.”

Peter finished cleaning himself. “Climb over Petey-pie.” Tony was laying flat on his back but there was a sliver of bed left if Peter snuggled himself close, which he did. He draped his arm over Tony’s stomach.

“I like being your good boy, Tony.”

“That makes me happy. Snuggle close to me.”

“Thank you Tony.”

“For?”

Peter hesitated. “Thank you, Tony, for raping me,” Peter said, his voice full of sincerity.

Tony chuckled and Peter felt the rumble of it against him. “Aren’t you full of surprises Petey-pie.” He leaned down and kissed the top of the boy’s head. “Was better than you were gonna get before.”

“I know. It’s why I don’t mind.”

“You’re a smart kid.”

“Uh huh. I was top in my class at Midtown Tech before I got arrested.”

“How did a smart kid like you get caught?”

“Someone ratted. Found my notebook. Gave it to the cops.”

“Hmm. You tell me his name, I’ll have it taken care of.”

“Eugene Thompson. Goes by Flash.” Peter paused so long Tony thought he’d gone to sleep. “Slowly Tony,” Peter said quietly, coldly. “Lots of pain. Let him know why. And maybe whoever does it can rape him first. Not as nice as you.”

Tony chuckled again. “Will do.” He bent his head down and tilted Peter’s face up. He kissed him lightly. “Get some rest, Peter.”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was walking gingerly in the morning. The boy winced as he sat down on the bench. There were lots of knowing smirks and Tony looked prouder than a peacock in the mess hall. Peter stayed right by the man’s side, making sure that anyone who didn’t hear him yesterday knew he was taken and by whom. Tony’s Avengers — Barnes, Rogers, Lang, Rhodes, Barton, and Strange — sat with them at the same table.

“How’s that ass, Parker?” Lang asked smirking.

“Happy and well fucked,” Peter answered with a smile.

“Told you he fucked good.” The man with the raspy voice, Johnny, walked past to the table behind Tony’s. All the men at that table seemed to be effeminate.

“You go sit with the girls, princess. Got business to take care of.”

“All right Tony.” Peter picked up his tray and sat next to Johnny. 

Without turning to look at Peter, Johnny spoke. “You keep him happy and he’ll take good care of you. You don’t and he won’t.”

“Kinda figured,” Peter said between bites.

“He’s not bad. Good looking, rich, able to protect. He’ll spoil you rotten. Happy, though, Peter. I mean it.”

Peter nodded.

Tony turned around smiling. “You ladies gossiping on me?”

Peter sighed. “Just telling Johnny how you went four times yesterday, that’s how good I made you feel.”

“Shit kid, best he did with me was three.”

Tony ran his leg up Peter’s thigh, high and on the inside. “Petey-pie’s an inspiration.”

Peter laughed lightly. “You just like that I’ve got a little cocklet.”

“No baby. Not just that. You got a sweet hole too.”

After breakfast everyone headed off to work detail. Everyone except Tony and Peter. They went back to Tony’s cell.

“We don’t have to work?” Peter asked.

Tony laughed as he changed into his street clothes. Peter stripped his dirty oranges off and stayed naked. “Not as long as I keep paying. Which is going to be for as long as I'm here. That’s okay. It’s not even going to dent one of my forty billion. Everyone’s kept happy.” Tony reached up on the top shelf, behind his things and brought out a phone. The latest StarkPhone with the clear display. 

“Oh my god. I mean I knew, but it didn’t connect.”

“Yeah. That’s the billionaire part.” Tony sighed. “Unfortunately no more serial killer. Unless you wanna count the number of guys I’ve killed in here. That’s up to forty six, with yesterday’s. Killed or ordered killed. Huh. Guess I’ve still got the serial killer part after all. Just not the preferred victimology.”

Tony undid his jeans and dropped them to the floor as he sat on the bed. “Between my legs, Petey-pie. Just put it in your mouth. No sucking yet. Gotta work. But I like a cockwarmer while I do.”

“I can do that?”

“Yeah baby. It’ll give your jaw some time to adjust to having your mouth filled. But don’t worry Petey. I know it’s gonna take you a long, long time before you can take my dick down your throat. I’m not going to force it because I don’t want you to get an abruption and have to go to the infirmary.”

Peter sat, gingerly again, on the floor between Tony’s legs. “That really can happen? I thought it was just a twitter story.”

“Really can. The boys I did that too didn’t live long enough for it to be a problem though. But you, precious, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Thank you Tony.”

Tony scruffed his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Go on now.” Before Peter started, Tony chucked a finger under his chin, lifting his face. “And while I’m on the phone baby. You suddenly went deaf.”

Peter smiled. “I can’t hear with my mouth full,” he said before filling it with Tony’s soft cock. He opened as wide as he could and took as much as he could. He held his mouth still while Tony talked on the phone. Every now and then, the man would reach down to pet Peter on the head. He heard, of course. But if Johnny’s warning was just about what would happen to him if Tony became unhappy with him, it didn’t take someone smart enough to be the Spider to figure out what would happen to him if he didn’t keep Tony’s secrets.

Tony’s cock was literally heavy. Peter hadn’t expected that. His wasn’t, but then his was just a cocklet, not a grown man’s cock, much less a grown man with a cock the size of Tony’s. It was as thick as Peter’s skinny forearm and almost as long, since Peter was so short. Everything about Peter was small. It’s part of why he’d been picked on so badly in school.

Tony was only on his third call, but Peter’s jaw began to ache. He hadn’t ever been in much physical pain. The three months in juvie were the first time. No one there raped him but he was his ward’s punching bag. Not seriously beaten, just constantly at least a little. But that was a different kind of pain to endure. Punches were over quickly and the bruises they left were just a dull ache. Not like what he took yesterday. But at least yesterday there was a lot of feeling good when it wasn’t pain. Peter’s cocklet dribbled just as often as Tony’s cock filled him. And Tony’s cock brought a surprising amount of pleasure. Except for the fourth time, when Tony went hard and fast and Peter was already so sore, his responses were genuine. He liked getting fucked. And he specifically liked getting fucked by Tony. There was a kind of thrill that came with being the boy of such a dangerous man. Of knowing that he’d killed so many boys just like Peter. But apparently not on the inside. His killing was kept for business or jail yard reasons. He had no reason to kill him, but he didn’t doubt that if Tony became displeased with him he would. 

Staying in his head made the discomfort of having his mouth stretched around Tony’s cock easier to bear. That wouldn’t work when being fucked or whenever the man wasn’t distracted by phone calls. But Peter was smart. Tony wasn’t the only one in the room who had been called a genius. He would work out ways to keep Tony happy. And keep himself protected. Because nothing the man could do to him would be worse than being thrown to the wolves. Living in Tony’s cell was as close to the lap of luxury as one could get behind bars. The man had been right when he told Peter that he could do worse than him. Just about anything else would be worse.

“Mmm babydoll. That mouth is so soft and warm and wet. Feels good to have my dick in a place like that. Just being kept warm by someone who’s as eager to please as you are. You’re good at this.” Tony started a new call. 

The ache in Peter’s jaw was dissipating or he was getting used to it. He knew he was being trained to take care of Tony’s cock. He wished that didn’t feel so good to know. That it didn’t nearly make him glow whenever the man praised him. But he’d had so little attention in his life, he craved it. Besides, he was going to be here regardless. Might as well let himself enjoy it. And it did feel nice having his mouth full of Tony’s cock. It was warm and heavy. A man’s cock. Tony’s scent, when he needed a shower after yesterday’s exertion, was a man’s scent. Peter felt his cocklet swell. He was gay and he’d always fantasized about what it would be like. Not to fumble around with some boy from school. But to have a man like Tony want him. He’d finger himself furiously imagining it. Stroke his cocklet with his thumb and two fingers until it dribbled. That was such a perfect description for what he had. Boys in gym class laughed at him. They called it a micropenis. That was Flash’s nickname for him. But cocklet was such a cute word. And dribble was cute too for that thin stuff that came out of him. It wasn’t anything like a man’s come. He’d seen that in porn. His was scarcely thicker than water. Peter didn’t come, he got himself wet. Holding Tony’s cock in his mouth made him want to get wet. He was grateful to Tony for giving him better words for himself. He’d have to tell the man that later. Let him know how much Peter appreciated him.

Tony lightly tapped Peter on top of his head. Peter looked up without losing any of Tony’s cock from his mouth.

“Thompson? Eugene Flash?”

Peter hummed slightly. Tony told whoever he was on the phone with exactly, in exhaustive detail, what he wanted done to Flash. Peter didn’t think that the man would give him his revenge. Certainly not the way he wanted it. Knowing what was going to happen now that Tony spoke it into existence nearly made him wet himself right then. He would have to do something extra special for Tony for giving him that. Let the man fuck him as hard and as fast and for as long as he wanted. Peter figured he’d never be able to pay Flash back for how badly he messed up his life. 

Peter rocked his hips on the floor. He ached to have Tony’s cock in his hole again. That was another perfect word. Hole. Not asshole, that was someone who was a jerk. Not ass, that was the part he was sitting on. But hole was perfect. An empty thing that needed to be filled to be useful. Nobody wanted a hole. But a filled hole, that was perfect. Without Tony, he’d had no definition for himself and his desires. He moaned softly thinking about his words. Cocklet. Dribble. Wet. Hole. Tony’s boy.

“Start to suck baby boy. I gotta talk to someone I fuckin’ hate. Need the distraction.”

Peter moaned again more eagerly. It took almost no suction at all before Tony’s cock began to swell in his mouth. He had to pull off more to fit the man in. He remembered that Tony liked seeing his small hands on his big cock. He reached up and draped his delicate fingers over the top of Tony’s cock as it thickened — another set of words for his new dictionary, because compared to Tony’s hands his were delicate, though he still didn’t like being called a girl, he had to admit that his hands were very girlish.  _ He _ was very girlish in comparison to a broad strong man like Tony. Would it be that bad to be Tony’s baby girl as well as his baby boy? Apparently not, given the way his hips couldn’t stay still and his cocklet dripped wetness onto the floor between his legs. That was another thing he could give the man who was going to kill Flash for him.

Technically, he knew the words for what he was going through. He’d read about them. Stockholm Syndrome. But this didn’t feel like that, like something terrible happening. This felt so good. Yes, he knew that what happened yesterday was rape. But there’d been a choice he made. Between becoming Tony’s boy and Rumlow’s whore. It was rape, but it was by his own choice. And it was the good kind. One where your rapist made you feel good during it and promised to protect you for letting him do it.

Peter sucked more, having to slide his mouth further back off Tony’s cock. He brought both hands up to circle, as best he could, Tony’s shaft. He didn’t really even have much of a shaft on his cocklet. There was the head and bit connecting that to his body. He didn’t have anything worth sucking on. He tried to keep as much of Tony’s cock in his mouth as he could, backing off only when he felt himself start to choke. When he did have to back off, he remembered how Tony had told him to use his tongue, circling around. The man’s hand dropped to the top of Peter’s head and his fingers tugged on his hair. Tony couldn’t moan while he was busy yelling at the person on the other line, so Peter moaned for him. And Tony was right about another word. His hips wiggled, not even squirmed.

Tony smiled down at Peter as he listened to the phone. He touched his finger to his lips and made a tiny kiss on the tip of it before bringing it to Peter’s cheek and touching it there. Peter sucked more, moaned again, and his cocklet got itself very wet. Tony was trying hard not to laugh. He tangled his hand in Peter’s hair again and moved his head, indicating that he still wanted Peter to suck. Peter tried so hard to take more of Tony’s big cock into his mouth. He wanted to. It was frustrating that he couldn’t. That every time he tried, he choked. He settled for just sucking on the head and stroking Tony’s shaft steadily with his hands. Both his hands together could just barely fit around the shaft. Tony looked down, amused at Peter’s measuring of his cock with his  _ girlish _ hands.

Eventually Tony’s calls were over. Peter pulled off the man’s cock and looked up at him. “Did I help Tony?”

“Yes baby.”

Tony ran the rough pad of his thumb across Peter’s lips. They were tender from having spent so long around the man’s cock, but the touch felt good. The contrast of it. The fact that it was Tony touching him.

“What were you thinking about Petey-pie?”

Peter blushed. 

“Sweetheart, I can tell when a boy’s up in his head. Good thoughts?”

“The best, Tony.”

“Keep those pretty hands moving and tell me.”

“I was thinking about words.” Tony looked puzzled. “Words for me. The ones you gave me.”

“Baby? Things like that?”

“Unh unh. Those are nice though.” Peter smiled. “Really nice. I like being good for you. But the words I was thinking about were things I didn’t know before. I knew them but I didn’t have words for them. You gave those to me, Tony. I’m so grateful.”

“What are they precious?”

“The boys at school called this a micropenis.” Peter winced distastefully.

“Oh baby no. Men who are malformed have those. You have exactly what a pretty boy is supposed to have.”

“A cocklet. That dribbles. I knew my come didn’t look like what I saw in porn. It’s thin and it doesn’t shoot. It just kinda dribbles and gets me wet.” Peter blushed again. “Like I did on the floor.”

Tony laughed. “I saw that little cocklet of yours grow because you had my dick in your mouth.”

“Yeah. It was nice. Holding you like that. Feeling the weight of you on my tongue. Feeling you get big when you told me I could suck.”

“Were there more words, Petey-pie?”

“Hole. I like that one because it’s something that needs to be filled. By your cock.” Tony chuckled. “And…” Peter looked down. Tony chucked his finger under Peter’s chin and raised his face until he was looking at him. “Girl. My hands look like a girl’s. I don’t look like other boys my age do. I’m kinda just what you said, Tony. Still a boy, but a girl too sometimes.”

“Aww baby girl.” Peter didn’t flinch at the name. “And you thought up all that just because you had my cock in your mouth?”

“Yes Tony.”

“Baby, sometimes a boy just needs a little time with a man to see the difference. You were made to have a man’s dick in your hole and to suck on him. And wrap those pretty little girl fingers as far around his dick as you can get them.” Tony laughed again. “Which isn’t very far, is it Petey-pie?”

“No Tony.”

“I know I said I was gonna teach you how to suck my cock, but you already did such a good job for me. Got me hard.”

“You wanna fuck me, Tony?” Peter’s hands moved up and down Tony’s cock.

“You want me to fuck you, Petey?”

Peter’s hips wiggled. “Yes Tony. Please.”

“Soft or hard?”

“Whatever will make you feel good.”

“My good boy.” Tony patted the bed. “You still think I’m raping you Petey?”

Peter shook his head. “You just had to so I could see how things are, what I am. I’m glad you raped me yesterday. Today I’m gonna be glad you’re fucking me, however you want.”

“Even if that’s hard and it hurts?”

“If that’s what you want.” Peter said. “The only thing I want is for you to fill up my hole so I can make you feel good.”

Tony looked intently at Peter, turning his head from side to side, as if he was examining him. “You’re really not faking it, are you Petey-pie.”

“No Tony.”

“Is this because I’ve ordered the rat’s death?”

“Yeah. But not only because of that.”

“Oh?”

“I like how powerful you are. I like that I’m yours.” Peter’s hands stroked Tony’s cock, keeping him hard. “I like that you’re dangerous.”

“Go get the lube Petey. I wanna watch you slick up my cock knowing that I’m gonna fuck you with it. I like watching you do things to yourself to please me.

Peter squeezed a lot of lube into his hands and ran them over Tony’s cock.

“More baby. I’m gonna fuck you hard and I don’t want to hurt you too bad.”

Peter squeezed the bottle again, directly onto Tony’s cock so there was more and he was almost dripping with it.

“You’ve already dribbled on my floor, so I don’t need to worry about making you feel good, do I?”

“No Tony. I want you to fuck me the way that will make you feel good.”

“Petey, you’re such a good boy. Up in my bed precious. Face down. It’ll hurt you less that way and I can go harder.”

Peter climbed up onto the bed, hiked his ass up, then reached around himself to smear the lube that was still on his hand over his hole.

Tony groaned. “Petey-pie, fuck baby. Look at you getting yourself ready so I can hurt you.”

Peter was still scared of the fact that Tony was going to fuck him so hard it hurt. But him hurting a bit didn’t matter if it made the man feel good. He owed Tony so much. A little pain wouldn’t even come close to paying the debt.

Tony rubbed the tip of his cock over Peter’s hole. He hadn’t had to do hardly anything to break the boy. The boy broke himself. Just to please him. And not as an act. He’d had boys try to save themselves —- just some pain or their life — by pretending to be sweet, pretending to want him. Peter had sat there all morning with nothing but his soft cock in the boy’s mouth and proceeded to break himself just by thinking about it. He should reward Peter by being gentle, but the kid said to do what feels best for him. Even though he knew it would hurt. He was willing to do that because he knew it would get Tony off. Because he knew he owed that to him.

Peter was tight again. He was only cherry a few times removed and he was going to get to bust the boy open this time. It was hard not to come just from the thought. He pressed the head of his cock against the kid’s hole again, pushing in just enough to part the opening. He wanted to hurt but he didn’t want to make the boy bleed. That would take time to heal. Too many days where he couldn’t fuck the kid.

He watched Peter turn his head to look at him. It wasn’t vanity, he knew he was good looking. He could draw a kid in to his death just by smiling at him. When Peter felt the head of Tony’s cock push, he breathed like he’d been taught even though it couldn’t have hurt much yet. He was getting himself psyched to take whatever made Tony feel good. “Fuck baby. I’m gonna feel so good when I slam this dick all the way home and feel you take it for me. You’re such a good boy giving this to me. And I know it makes you feel good just to know I want you.”

Tony watched his voice work on Peter. “Petey-pie you’re so easy. Easiest I’ve ever had.” He gripped the boy’s hips. “When I grab you like this, you’ll know I’m ready to take what you’re giving me. I’m telling you so you’ll learn how to please me.”

“Thank you for teaching me Tony. I wanna learn all the ways to make you feel good.”

His grip tightened and he plunged into Peter in one thrust, pulling back on the boy’s hips to get himself in deeper. The kid kept looking up at him as tears filled his eyes and his mouth opened in ragged pants. He was choking on his screams, trying to not be too loud. Tony was in admiration again. The kid wasn’t even going to let himself scream.

“So beautiful,” Tony said as he held himself still, letting Peter adjust to being so suddenly full. “You still wanna give it to me?”

Peter’s breath hitched with a sob. “Yes Tony.”

“You cry if you need to baby boy, just don’t scream.” Tony started fucking as hard and as fast as he could, pulling Peter down onto his cock with each thrust. The boy was crying, his back shaking with sobs, but he kept looking at Tony with those big wet honey doe eyes. Tony could’ve been nice and shot quickly but he had a lot of self control. If Peter thought he was sitting gingerly this morning, by tonight he wouldn’t be able to sit at all. 

Peter was trying to be quiet but Tony wasn’t. He grunted and groaned and swore. His thrusts were so hard they’d knock a sob out of the boy each time his hips hit the kid’s ass. He could tell that Peter was hoping it would be over soon. Given this chance, no way Tony was going to let it. After this, Peter would need some gentle taking care of to keep him infatuated with him. He wouldn’t get another go like this at the kid’s ass until he was properly broken in, not just having broken himself. The kid was struggling so Tony started with his voice, praising Peter. His words were broken by the ferocity of his fucking, but they were low and soft and appreciative. They had their effect. Tony felt Peter stop struggling and let his body go limp. 

When the boy went from being limp to accepting, when he stopped sobbing and just had tears in his eyes, when not screaming wasn’t a struggle, Tony let himself come. He collapsed down onto Peter’s back, surrounding him. He kissed the tears off the side of the boy’s face.

“Petey-pie, you were so good for me.”

“It was good Tony?” Peter’s voice was thin and shaky.

“Oh baby. It was so good fucking you, but the best part was that you gave this to me because you wanted it. Because wanting to please me meant more to you than being hurt.”

Peter was still shaking, but around the brokenness, his sigh was genuinely content. “Listen to you sweetheart. I can tell how happy it makes you to be good for me.” He peppered the side of the boy’s face with little kisses. “Baby, I won’t do that often. I know how hard it is for a boy to take the full force of my desire for him.”

“Whenever you want Tony.” Peter was trying to make himself breathe evenly, to take some of the fear out of his voice.

“I only want it enough that it doesn’t stop you from wanting to please me. That it doesn’t physically hurt you so bad that you need to see a doctor. So that’s gonna be ‘not often’ baby boy. It was good fucking you like that, but it’s better keeping you.”

“You wanna keep me?” Peter’s breaths were finally leveling out.

“Course I do Petey-pie.”

Peter sighed. “You feel nice on me like this.”

“I know precious. You need to feel me after that. To be all small and soft underneath me. To know that I’m strong. To know that your gift made me so happy. Means so much more when you give than when I take.” He kissed the back of Peter’s neck. “You need to feel how big I am. Know I can keep you safe. Know I can take care of the things you need taken care of.”

“Doesn’t hurt so much now.”

“Baby, I know. I told you I know how to take care of a boy. I know everything you need and I’ll give it to you.” Tony raised himself up so he wasn’t crushing Peter and the boy could easily breathe now that he wasn’t crying anymore. “Shh. Baby. I’m not going anywhere yet. Gonna give you time to calm down first.”

“You know what I need when I don’t.”

Because all you neglected boys are looking for the same thing, Tony thought. Some man to come and hurt you like your daddy did. Or whoever did. You’re all so easy. Peter might be as easy as the rest of them, but he’d surprised Tony a lot when nothing surprised him. Taking control of him with sex was easy. But Peter wasn’t just that. The way he wanted revenge on the boy who ratted on him. The fact that he was the Spider. Tony never liked difficult boys. Peter wasn’t being difficult. But there was something special about him that Tony couldn’t pin down. As long as he stayed easy, as long as he could be controlled, Tony liked the kid’s surprises. If he couldn’t be controlled, those surprises wouldn’t mean just setting him aside, he’d have to get rid of the boy. He didn’t want to. Peter was his perfect type. He was beautiful. He was amazingly responsive. He was so willing. Plus Peter was good. Genuinely good. It made part of him want to rip the kid apart. But it made another part of him want to keep him.

Tony finally lifted himself completely off Peter and sat at the end of the bed watched the boy. His ass was bruised from Tony’s hips slamming into him, but not enough to do more than redden for a few hours. “Baby boy, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of watching my come drip outta your hole.”

“That’s cos it shows that you made it yours.”

“Huh. I thought it was just because it was pretty.” Tony swiped a rough finger through the come, watching Peter wince when it scraped his gaping hole. Tony took two fingers and gathered more come on them. He knew it hurt, but Peter didn’t wince that time and wiggled his ass into the touch. He held his fingers in front of the boy and watched as the kid licked and sucked at them, a little smile on his face. “Much as you like eating my come, you’re gonna be a great cocksucker. Aww baby. That’s not a bad word. That’s another good word for a boy. A man wants to have his cock sucked and a boy wants to be a cocksucker. It’s what we’re made for, each of us.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tony got up. “Rogers and Barton are the first two off work detail. I’ll have them come with us to the showers. They’ll keep everyone out while you wash this mess off us.” Tony handed Peter a pair of panties, a pair of his jeans, and one of his t-shirts. “I know it’s not gonna fit, but it’s gonna be another day before the fuckheads can get me what I told them to order for you. That’s the one thing I hate most in here. All the damn waiting. I’m used to just sitting in my penthouse and having hot and cold running everything. Been that way since I was a kid. This shit takes some getting used to.” He smiled at Peter as the boy dressed himself, giving no resistance about Tony’s choice of underwear for him. “But it is nice having hot and cold running boy.” 

He pulled Peter by the hips and plopped the kid down across one leg. He laughed at the boy’s reaction to sitting on his sore ass. “Baby, I had the whole day planned. But after we get clean I’ve got to spend at least some time working on the tablet upgrade. No cocksucking lesson, sorry. But I’ll take you to the workshop with me and you can keep it warm for me again.”

“They let you work on tech in here?”

“Honey, they let me do whatever the fuck I want to in here. Only thing I can’t do is walk out that damn door. They check me in and out to make sure the tools all stay in the workshop, but that’s kinda expected. Besides, if I don’t work SI doesn’t make money and they don’t get their bribes. They’re as addicted to those as much as any junkie.” He laughed. “Wanna know what’s funny? When we release the new tablet, they’ll send a bunch of magazines in to interview me and even do a photo shoot of me in a nice suit. And they’ll never even mention the fact that I’m a serial killer in the articles. Sure, everyone knows, but that just gives my tech a certain cachet. Using SI tech is one degree of separation from a notorious slicer and dicer of little boys. I sell twice as many units as I used to. Maybe if I’d killed a few more I’d be the  _ fourth  _ richest man in the world.”

Peter laughed. “Shit Tony.”

“We’ll take a bit of a hit when my pardon comes through because they’ll have to ‘prove’ I didn’t kill all those boys. But being out will be worth it. You gonna be my sugar baby?”

“You gonna spoil me?”

“Rotten kid.”

Prison showers are the big bads of dozens of cautionary made for TV movies. But not when the door is guarded by the biggest hunk of muscle in the place and his boyfriend, the international assassin. Tony put all his fancy shower gels and shampoos in a bag, a fluffy towel for each of them, and Peter got to take a long hot leisurely shower. He was expected to wash Tony cock and get all the come out of his pubic hair and off his balls.

“Do I get you off in here?” Peter asked.

“Not today, baby. Work, remember?” Tony took over cleaning himself.

The man brought a fresh pair of panties for Peter since the pair he wore to the shower was covered in come. Tony gave Rogers his shower things and the laundry bag with their dirty clothes they wore down.

“Let Lang into my cell to get the rest of the laundry and tell him I said do it. It’ll teach him to mouth off when I’m fucking my boy. Tell him why.”

Barton laughed. Peter politely introduced himself to both men. “Shit Stark. This kid’s got manners.”

“Of course I do Mister Barton. Mister Rogers.” He stifled a laugh when he realized who that sounded like.

“Yeah. It’s Captain Rogers, Peter. I was in the army.”

“I’m sorry Captain Rogers. Thank you both for guarding the door.”

Tony’s men headed back to the block. “He’s too good for you Stark.”

“Fuck you Barton. I’ve always had a taste for the finer things in life.” Tony cupped Peter’s ass. “And this is damn fine.” He gave it a little squeeze.

“Some of us don’t get any.”

“Are you low?”

“Could use work. The good ones are expensive.”

“Meaning your exes,” Rogers volunteered.

“Gonna have work for you next week. Rhodes is working on the set up.”

“You gonna start shit? Lang’s not worth it.”

“Made the guy a promise. You don’t think you can do it?”

“I can do it,” Barton grumbled. “You make sure Lang has me an exit strategy. And a backup and a backup for the backup. None of that half assed work he used to do before he started working for you.”

“Stark wouldn’t leave you behind enemy lines, Clint,” Rogers reassured.

“Gotta get to work. Pepper chewed my ass off. She’s had to delay twice already.”

Peter was continually amazed at how Tony ran everything inside. Everything. In juvie there were some kids who were part of a gang. You avoided them, but they didn’t run anything beyond their four or five friends. Certainly no one in the administration. Peter followed Tony into a workshop fully equipped for electrical engineering. Other than a guard at the door who searched them both and then locked them in, it could’ve been just like outside.

Tony clapped his hands twice and the room glowed with displays. “Afternoon JARVIS.”

“Welcome back, sir.”

“StarkPad Mark VIII. Find me that short that’s causing the battery drain.” Tony dropped his pants and sat in a comfortable swivel chair. “Go on baby boy. Keep it nice and warm in that soft mouth of yours.”

“Yes Tony.” Peter sat on the floor between Tony’s legs and took his soft cock into his mouth. 

The lunch buzzer went off but Tony was still involved. Peter had had his mouth stretched around the man’s cock for over an hour. His jaw ached terribly.

“No lunch today Petey. No dinner for me either, but I’ll see if one of the guys can take you. How are you doing baby?”

Peter nodded, only slightly so Tony’s cock stayed in his mouth. 

“Keepin’ that jaw stretched is good practice for sucking dick. You gotta open wide to take me when I’m hard. You’re not gonna be able to do that with a tight mouth. But go on and get yourself some water, fridge over by the Oracle servers. Then come back and keep me warm. I swear Petey-pie, I get more work with my dick in a boy’s mouth than without.”

“You’re just realizing this, sir?”

“JARVIS is a smartass.”

“Who is that Tony?” Peter asked as he got the water.

“AI. Helps me with my work. Keeps me company when I didn’t have something as cute as you to do it.”

Peter took a few more sips, working his jaw a little, before settling back between Tony’s legs and taking his cock back into his mouth.

Tony hissed. “Jesus baby. I gotta have you take a sip of coffee or something first. Fuck that’s cold.” Tony laughed. “‘S okay. My dick’ll warm up that soft mouth in no time. Okay, short fixed what the fuck else is wrong with this damned thing?”

“Perhaps if you focused more on the work, sir. I think if you look at the port interfaces…”

“Yeah yeah I see it.”

The worst part about being Tony’s cockwarmer wasn’t the jaw stretch it was the stretch of boredom. Especially when such interesting work was going on above his head. Finally after listening to Tony curse a problem, Peter tapped the man’s leg.

“Need another break baby?”

Peter pulled off the man’s cock. His voice was hoarse. “T3 is crossed with port 47.”

Tony looked down at Peter through the glass topped table, his eyebrows raised. “Sweetheart, back on my… Fuck. Port 48, but close enough.”

“I missed 48 on your rundown.” Peter paused, tracing through Tony’s mumblings that he’d overheard. “Yeah. It’s 48. But the voltage is too high going to it. You fixed the short but the problem will come back. You’ll have a recall.”

Tony pushed his chair back and looked down more directly at Peter. “What the fuck?”

“I’m sorry Tony. I shouldn’t have distracted you.”

“How?”

“I used to dumpster dive for electronics. I built a computer, fixed a few dvd players for the neighbors. Took apart one of those… Mark 3 I think? it stopped working and Mrs. Rodriguez said she’d give me twenty dollars to fix it.”

“Mark 3’s been obsolete for over a decade.”

“Yeah but she couldn’t afford an upgrade. Her contract ran out and since it was unlocked she never got rid of it. Worked fine until your OS twelve auto installed. I was able to get to the chip, change the bios and get rid of the update.”

“That… they’re not designed to be opened.”

“I know but there’s this bottle opener that they were giving away two years ago. With that, an old chip puller, and my uncle… he had this penknife he’d sharpened down to next to nothing. The blade was thin enough to get into the heat sealed seam.”

“JARVIS?”

“The method as described would work, sir.”

“Find me a fix for this release. Repairs defeat the whole purpose of planned obsolescence. More kids like you and I’ll go broke. Shit Peter. I… fuck. I gotta think about this.”

“Please Tony. I won’t say anything again. I wasn’t trying to listen. I said I can’t hear with my mouth full.”

“Clearly you can.” Tony shoved his cock back into his pants, went to the door and knocked on it. The guard unlocked it.”

“Finished for the day Stark?”

“No. Radio up and have Barton come down.”

“Please Tony!” Tears were running down Peter’s face.

Barton showed up a few minutes later, during which Tony said nothing, just stared at Peter, ignoring his frantic pleas. “Take the kid back to my cell and make sure he stays there until I get back. Don’t let him leave for anything.” Barton started to ask but Tony put up a hand, stopping him. “Keep him there!”

Peter missed dinner but he was too worried to care. One of Tony’s men kept watch on his cell to make sure Peter stayed where he was supposed to. An hour before lights out, Tony returned.

“Okay Petey, here’s how it works. I’m giving you this one warning because what you said worked. It’s your last. You wanna be a kid genius, you do it on your own. If you’re that smart you can take care of yourself. Otherwise you get dumb and you get pretty and you shut the fuck up. You exist to take care of my dick. You turn off what’s in here,” Tony tapped Peter’s forehead hard. “And you focus all that brain power on keeping my balls empty. Now are you staying or going?”

Peter quickly stripped out of his clothes, climbed into bed and hiked his ass up.

“I don’t like punishing my boys.” Tony said, kneeling between Peter’s legs. “But I’ve got no problem punishing smartass kids. Shut up and don’t scream. The only reason I’m not going in dry is because you made the right decision.”

Peter buried his face in the pillow.

“Petey-pie, is that what you’re supposed to do?”

“No Tony.” He turned his head the right way. Peter watched as Tony coated his cock with lube. The man ran what was left in his hand over Peter’s hole. He grabbed Peter’s hips and pulled him down as he shoved himself in even harder than he’d done that morning. Peter sucked in his lips to keep from screaming.

“You get cock-stupid really quick Petey-pie,” Tony growled. He fucked hard and fast. “Keeping this dick happy is the only thing you have to apply that brain power to.” Tears streamed down Peter’s face. “Not only can I throw you to the wolves in here, I can have you transferred to genpop. You’re mine to do with whatever I want. And all I want to do with you is fuck you.” Tony kept fucking into him as hard as he could go. “You get back to wanting to make me happy. Giving yourself to me. If I have to force you or punish you, you won’t be worth my time. I’d rather use my own hand to jerk off with than use this hole to jerk off with. I don’t care what you did at Midtown fuckin’ Tech. I don’t care what you did that got you sent here. This is your world now baby boy and the only thing in it is being pretty, being easy, being willing, and not fuckin’ fakin’ it. You go back to the way you were this morning.”

“Yes Tony,” Peter said between sobs. “I really do only want to make you happy. I just got the wrong…”

“I know baby. Why do you think I’m giving you a chance?”

“Thank you Tony.”

“What are you thanking me for?”

“Raping me again so I remember.”

“Good boy. This isn’t going to be over fast, so settle in.”

“Yes Tony. Please. I’m sorry. I want you to fuck me Tony. If you make it long and hard, I know it’ll make you feel good. And you know how much I like making you feel good.”

“You’re getting away with this bullshit game tonight and tonight only. I sense one bit of fuckin’ fake shit tomorrow and you’re done. Don’t even try to tell me you’re not fakin’ right now. I know when a boy’s lying to me. Do you know what I’ve done to boys for less? What I should do to you?”

“Yes Tony.”

“Good because if you turn up like that guy I rescued you from yesterday, what are they gonna do, make it twenty four consecutive life sentences?”

“Please Tony. I’m not faking this: I really do want to be yours. That’s real.”

Tony reached down with one hand and grabbed Peter’s hair, turning him to look up at the man. “Say that again.” Tony narrowed his eyes and even though he didn’t stop fucking, Peter knew he was observing him.

“This part is real. I want to be yours.”

“Okay Petey-pie.” Tony pushed his head away and went back to concentrating on fucking Peter hard. It went on so long that the lube dried up. It wasn’t until it was bothering Tony that more was squeezed onto the man’s shaft.

“You want it?”

“Yes Tony.”

“Really?”

“Yes Tony, really. I want you to feel good and I want you to hurt me so I don’t forget.”

“Well you’re gonna hurt from this.”

“Thank you Tony for reminding me what I am.”

“I hear a tiny little bit of sincerity in there. Good start baby boy. Let’s see if I can here more by the time I’m finished fucking you.”

Peter tried to remember how good he felt keeping Tony’s cock in his mouth this morning. He really had been content. It kinda was a relief not to have to worry about grades or finding money to help May out. Not to have to think about what he was doing because Tony would decide. And when he wasn’t hurting him, Peter really did enjoy making Tony feel good. Knowing that he’d satisfied the man.

“Tony?”

“Yes babydoll?”

He turned his head to look up at the man. “I know you can tell. This hurts bad. And I want it to. I want to be yours. I want to be your boy and nothing else. I want to make you feel good. I like taking care of your cock. More than anything.”

“Okay baby. Close enough. I’m gonna finish now.” Tony eased off the brutal fast pace and just fucked deep with long strokes and only normal fast. 

Peter drifted up into his head as he looked at the man. He really was gorgeous. Tony Stark was fucking him. Dangerous, powerful, rich, handsome, serial killer of boys just like him.  _ All  _ of those things excited Peter. He remembered how good Tony had been to him. He let his hips wiggle the way Tony wanted him to do and he pushed back to meet Tony’s thrusts. He licked his lips and started panting.

“There we go precious.”

“Oh Tony,” Peter sighed.

“That’s it baby. Reach under and play with your cocklet. When you make yourself come because you want me, then I’ll come inside you. You just work that beautiful body around me. Oh Petey-pie, you’re my good boy again.”

Peter was rubbing his cocklet the way Tony liked, not doing it like jerking off. Even though his hole hurt, he could tell that Tony was fucking him to make himself feel good and not to hurt Peter anymore. He moaned and pushed back trying to find the way it would feel best to them both, but mostly to Tony. The more he thought about pleasing the man, the wetter his palm got.

“Oh baby boy, I can feel that hole start to suck me in. You must be getting close to wetting yourself.”

“Um hmm,” Peter moaned. “You’re good to me, Tony. Know how to… oh… oh Tony.”

“That’s right Petey-pie. Push yourself back. Keep it fast so it’s good for me, but you do it. Give yourself to me again.”

Peter pushed back until he felt himself spread wide around the base of Tony’s big cock, He held his palm over his cocklet and let the movements of him making Tony feel good get himself wetter until his hand was finally covered in his watery dribbles.

“Precious. Made yourself so tight. Fuck Petey. Just… don’t stop because you dribbled.”

“Yes Tony.” He could feel Tony getting close because he wasn’t just letting Peter do it to himself, he was helping Peter make him feel good. When Tony groaned and he felt the man’s come hot inside him, he almost dribbled again.

“Sweetheart. There’s my baby boy again. Lick your hand clean then come clean my dick. We just showered today. I don’t wanna be messy again.”

Peter did just as Tony said. He licked all the come off of Tony’s cock then licked it off the man’s balls. When he’d finished, he reached his hand underneath himself and brought the come that was dripping out of him up to his mouth and sucked it off his fingers while Tony watched. Finally he ran the water warm and used a cloth to finish cleaning Tony first then himself. 

Lights out had buzzed while Tony was fucking him and Peter hadn’t noticed. He climbed into Tony’s bed and slid himself against the wall until the man got in. Then he curled up along Tony’s side.

Tony kissed the top of his head. “There’s my little cockdrunk boy again.”

“I like me better this way.”


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Tony let Peter try to suck his cock again, guiding him in the best way to do it, given that the boy could get barely more than the head of his cock in his mouth. Tony pushed on the back of the kid’s head until he started choking, then he pushed no further.

“That’s how far I want you to take me each time. Just until you start to choke. Don’t go shallower. When you choke on my dick it makes your mouth tight and that feels better for me.” Peter went that far and then tried pushing his limit each time. He didn’t do much to succeed at it, but it was still the kid’s first proper lesson. 

“Do you want to take more baby?” Tony asked, taking Peter off his cock.

“Yes Tony.”

“Okay. There’s a trick. Lie on your back on the bed, sideways like that, and let your head fall off the edge. That’s it Petey-pie. When you feel yourself choking again, I want you to swallow hard, like you’re trying to get a big pill down without water. Open those pretty pink lips of yours.” Tony rocked his hips pushing a little more of his cock in each time. If he didn’t have the girth he did, it would be easier for the boy. But with enough training, he’d eventually taught all his boys to take his fat cock down their throat. Peter would be no exception, only it would take a little longer because the boy’s throat was as virgin as his ass was. He wished he could get the boy a toy, but even with his resources, getting sex toys in was pushing it.

“See baby? I’m already able to get deeper and you’re not even choking yet. I’m gonna go deeper each time. When you start to choke, swallow. It’s like the breathing I taught you, but for your throat.”

Peter tried swallowing but it wasn’t working.

“Baby, you did good for your first time,” Tony said, pulling Peter up and holding him close.

“‘M sorry Tony. I wanted to do better.”

Tony took his cock in his hand. “Yesterday, you got me down to right here.” He pointed just below the head. “When you were on your knees, You got almost an inch more. On your back, babydoll, you had me to here. I know it doesn’t look like much, but I’m thick, Petey. Not like most guys. You’d have them down a lot faster. But what makes your hole feel so good is kinda hell for the throat to learn and I don’t want to hurt you there because that’s a serious hurt. Like infirmary hurt.”

“Oh,” Peter said quietly, still dejected about not doing better.

“Baby, I haven’t had a boy who didn’t learn. You will too. How’s that hole feelin’ this morning.”

“Sore, but not too sore,” Peter said, smiling and looking up from under his lashes.

Tony laughed. “Soon as I get back baby. Lang’s gonna be with you today. You help him with the laundry and clean up my cell a bit. Oh! I almost forgot. A package came for you before you were even up, sleepy boy.”

“I don’t have anyone outside though.”

“Nobody?”

Peter shook his head. “Parents dead. Uncle shot by muggers. Aunt turned into a drunk after. She probably doesn’t even remember me anymore. I was trying to save to get her into rehab, but…”

“Well, you might not have anybody out there, but you have somebody in here,” Tony said. He pushed a big box over to where Peter was sitting on the bed.

“Clothes?” Peter perked up.

“No more oranges, no more of my clothes being too big on you. I gotta go though baby. You sort through them and be in something pretty when I come tonight.” Peter stood on tiptoes and kissed Tony’s cheek. Tony pulled him into a proper kiss. “Babydoll you make a man not wanna work for a living.”

Once everyone was off to work detail, including Tony off to his own version of it, Lang stood in the doorway to Tony’s cell.

“Hi. I’m Peter…”

“Peter fuckin’ Parker, I know. Barton can’t stop talking about you.”

“Mister Lang? Tony wants me to help with the laundry.

“In the bag in my cell. I’ll follow you.”

“I can get it.”

“Not how this works. Stark said watch you, I’m watching you.”

“Oh. Okay. I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble Mister Lang.”

“For fuck’s sake. It’s Scott.” The man scoffed. “You’re so fuckin’ fake kid it just rolls right off you. I mean, yeah, you gotta keep Stark ‘happy’, but stop trying to suck up to me since Stark isn’t about to let you actually suck me.”

Scott followed Peter into his cell, where a bag of clean, unfolded laundry was. Peter dragged it back to Tony’s. He pushed his own unopened box out of the way. Taking care of Tony came first.

“Do you know when Tony usually comes back?” Peter asked as he folded clothes.

“When he’s in the workshop, not until almost lights out.”

Peter flinched at the mention of Tony’s workshop.

Scott laughed. “Yeah you fucked up really good yesterday  _ Petey-pie _ . That sweet little fake mask of yours slipped. I’m surprised Stark didn’t give his bitch a good beatdown. 

“I just forgot. This is all so new. I thought I was back in school.”

“He taught you a lesson, all right.”

“I’m glad he did. I didn’t like the way I used to be. It was hard. This is easier.”

“Yeah right. Getting the shit fucked out of you that bad. So much easier.”

“You don’t know what my life was like before. So yeah, actually, it is. Tony’s good to me. I don’t have to worry about anything.”

“Except being Stark’s bitch.”

“I’m not his bitch,” Peter said, folding the little pink panties.

Lang laughed. “Yeah. Those really sing, ‘not a bitch’. For a fag, he sure likes to make you guys look like little girls.”

Peter furrowed his brow. “I don’t like hearing you talk about Tony that way.”

Scott shrugged. “Barton does it.”

“Mister Barton says it like they’re teasing. And Tony told me that Mister Barton has already proven himself to him.”

“Jesus you’re a vicious little cunt. Better not let that mask slip where Stark can see it. Kid I see right through you. I’m a con man and a thief for a fuckin’ living.”

Peter blinked owlishly and smiled. “Not a thief any better than I was or you wouldn’t be here. You think that Tony’s going to believe you over me? If I tell him what you called him and you tell him what a vicious cunt I am, who wins? The vicious cunt who keeps his cock warm.” Peter paused. “I don’t like it when you call Tony that.”

“Shit. My sincerest apologies Sid.”

Peter looked puzzled.

“Sid. Vicious. Leader of the Sex Pistols? Punk band? Fuck. I’m not old enough to remember them but it’s pop culture.”

“Like Star Wars? Before my aunt went on a two year bender, my friend Ned and I built a Lego Death Star.”

“And where does that skill get Stark’s fuckhole? Better start forgetting again Petey.”

Peter turned his back to Scott and put the folded clothes where they belonged, or at least where it looked like they belonged. He ignored his bodyguard and began straightening Tony’s cell. 

“Look at the happy housewife,” Lang mumbled.

Lunch buzzed but Peter kept cleaning.

“I’m supposed to take you to lunch.”

“No, you’re supposed to keep an eye on me. You are. I’m not finished here and I’m not hungry.”

“I am.”

“Isn’t that just too bad. Us housewives have to keep our girlish figures. And I don’t find PB&J on white all that compelling.” He looked up on Tony’s shelf and found a granola bar, sat on the bed and ate it, without offering any to his bodyguard.

“You are damn lucky you belong to Stark, Petey-pie.”

“Yes, I know I am. That’s why I don’t mind taking care of him or his cell or his cock. I just don’t give a damn about you.” Lang stood straight. “Try it. You hurt a hair on my head and find out what happens. You can watch me just fine from the railing.”

Peter finished cleaning and sat down to open his box. It was about half girl clothes and half boy clothes. Scott snorted when Peter held up a tiny pink skirt. He carefully folded everything. There wasn’t any room on the shelves, so he tore off a piece of cardboard, put his clothes on top of it, then pushed it underneath the bed. Tony said ‘pretty’ so he set out a pair of panties, that short skirt, and a tight fitting boy’s t-shirt to put on after dinner. He watched as Tony’s men returned from their work detail. He walked past Lang around to the cell where Captain Rogers and Barnes lived.

“Mister Barnes?” Peter smiled, pretending to ignore the man’s shiny prosthetic arm. But his quick glance told him that it was something special. Probably something Tony made for him. “I met Captain Rogers yesterday, but I haven’t met you yet. I’m Peter Parker. Would you mind taking me down to dinner? Tony’s not back from the workshop. I don’t want to miss dinner since Mister Lang and I didn’t get lunch.”

“Just Bucky, Peter. I’d be happy to.”

Captain Rogers put himself in front of Peter and Bucky walked closely behind. At dinner, Peter passed his slice of bread to Bucky. “I shouldn’t eat carbs. I don’t get any exercise to work them off. But you look like you do. Exercise, I mean.”

Bucky laughed. “Not much else to do in here and it comes in handy.”

“I’m sure Tony relies on you both. It was one of the first things he told me. How he has solid men behind him that he respects.”

Back in Tony’s cell, Peter changed into his new clothes. The concrete floor was cold. The only pair of shoes in the box were a pair of pink ballet slippers or he could wear the slip on prison shoes. It didn’t take a genius which Tony would rather see him in. He fussed over the cell, dusting the things on the shelves. Tony seemed to have almost everything inside that a person had outside. It probably wasn’t anything to someone as rich as Tony, but compared to what Peter had before he started stealing, it was a lot.

“Oh that  _ is  _ pretty, baby.” 

Peter rushed over to Tony and hugged him around the neck. “How did you know?”

“Know what?”

Peter did a pirouette. “That I danced. You got me ballet shoes.”

“You were a ballerina?” 

Peter didn’t correct the man. “I took lessons until I was twelve. I only stopped because after my uncle died because we couldn’t afford them.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes Tony, seriously.” He leaned up and whispered in Tony’s ear, “Ballet keeps you very flexible.”

“I can’t wait to find out how flexible,” Tony said leering.

Peter lay on his back across the bed, his feet hanging off the edge. He stretched his legs out to the side until one foot was touching each end of the mattress. He brought them together again and rolled his hips back, pulling his legs back until his knees were on the mattress beside his head. “That flexible.”

“Fuck Petey, I don’t think I can take it if you get any more perfect. Cute as you look in those clothes, get out of them  _ now _ and get back into that position.

He bounced off the bed, light on the balls of his feet, and quickly stripped out of everything. He lay back down across the bed.

“Wait baby, I don’t want anyone seeing you. This show is mine.” Tony went and hung the sheet over the bars. “Now, do that again.”

Peter giggled. He spread his legs wide, brought them together, rolled them back and pointed his hole at the ceiling. He hooked his arms over his calves so he could hold the position. “I bet I can make you feel good like this.”

Tony undressed. “Baby, look at you. Your cocklet and that pretty pink hole. You can stay like that?”

“Yes Tony. I used to really wonder what it would be like to have a man fuck me in this position. I’m so spread out.”

Tony got naked and brought the lube over. He squirted some on Peter’s upturned hole, pushing it in with the pad of his thumb, before he stroked some over his cock. It didn’t take him long before he was fully hard, staring down at the sight of Peter like that. All he had to do was lean forward a bit to start pressing the head of his cock in. 

Peter was still sore. His hole was swollen and puffy and red. But when he looked up at Tony he could convince himself that it felt good. 

“Oh Tony. I can watch you stretch my hole around your thick cock.”

“Baby girl, you are the prettiest ballerina I’ve ever seen and I’ve seen the New York City Ballet and the Bolshoi.”

“I can’t push back on you like this.”

“That’s okay baby. Let me do the work tonight. All you have to do is watch me.” Tony bent forward and pressed himself in. He took it very slow because the sight of Peter’s hole spreading was “Beyond beautiful, princess.” Tony seated himself deeper than he’d ever been in a boy before. His entire cock was inside all the way down to the thick base. There was no resistance to Peter at all. Instead he was moaning.

“Oh Tony. You’re so deep inside me. ‘M filled so much.”

“Baby girl that hole is made just for me.” Tony rocked into Peter slowly and deep. He couldn’t get enough of watching Peter’s hole spread around his cock. Neither, it seemed could Peter. He kept watching how Tony was fucking him and then watching Tony himself. “My pretty ballerina dancing on my cock. Petey-pie, fuck baby.” Tony closed his eyes and shuddered as he sank into the boy again. He pulled out all the way and then gently entered again. The next time he did that, he angled his entry. He watched Peter’s cocklet get hard and heard him gasp. He kept pulling completely out then slowly entering, pushing into then across Peter’s prostate. 

Peter screamed with pleasure. His voice went high-pitched and desperate. “Oh Tony. Please… please don’t stop… oh god… so good… you feel so good.” Even the first time, when Tony had been trying to make it good for Peter, it didn’t feel like this. “Tony, Tony. Oh fuck. When you do that…”

Tony grinned as he withdrew and entered again. “Do what princess?”

Peter moaned loudly. “When you… oh god… when you pull out… when I can feel your whole big cock opening me… all over again… make me…”

“Making you to fit me Petey-pie.”

“Yes Tony. Yours.” Peter looked up at Tony. “Does this… do you like… I wanna make you feel good Tony.”

“Baby boy…” Tony panted as he settled deep inside Peter again. “Sweet baby boy. You… fuck… Nobody’s ever been this good for me.”

Peter’s cocklet was dripping its wetness onto his face as he moaned. Every time Tony hit his prostate, his cocklet twitched and dripped more. 

“Wanna watch you dribble on your face, pretty baby.”

Peter flushed bright pink all the way down to his chest. “‘M close Tony. Please…” Tony didn’t quite pull out the next time. Instead he kept his strokes short, massaging Peter’s prostate with the head of his cock. Peter cried out as his cocklet dribbled over his face, some dripping into his open mouth.

“Fuck Petey,” Tony gasped in admiration. “Mine baby.” He let himself fall in deep and ground his hips in tight circles before he began thrusting, keeping it shallow, keeping himself deep inside Peter’s heat. “You look… so fuckin’… beautiful… your come on your face.” Tony started to come inside Peter’s hole but pulled out while he was still spurting and added his come to Peter’s on his face.

When he finished, he stepped back just a little. Peter started to let his position go. “No baby. Stay like… fuck babydoll… stay just like that. Fuck…” Tony was still panting heavily. “Gotta make myself a picture. Gotta remember what you look like with me dripping outta your hole. On your face. On your chest. On that little cocklet. All over you. And yours with mine.” Tony ran his hands gently over Peter’s bent back legs. “Peter… fuck… I can’t even say…”

With his hands on the back of Peter’s thighs, he felt them quiver from holding the difficult position for so long. “Let yourself down baby boy.” Tony went to let the water get hot. He brought a damp washcloth over and started cleaning Peter off. He leaned over and kissed Peter on the lips, even though they were covered in both their come. 

If the curtain hadn’t been up he never would’ve indulged his desire to taste them both combined on Peter’s sweet lips. There were things that weren’t acceptable to do and still be able to keep your reputation. Things he never minded doing on the outside, even liked doing, that he couldn’t do inside. This was skirting the margins, but he knew Peter would never tell. He broke the kiss and finished cleaning Peter. 

“Baby if I could’ve found a boy like you…” He let the thought trail. In the moment, right now, he felt like that. That feeling would stay for awhile. But he knew himself too well. It wouldn’t last forever before other feelings came back. Still, none of his boys, not even the best of them, the ones he kept around sometimes for weeks before killing them, none of them had ever been perfect as Peter was. If Peter stayed good — eager, soft, compliant, willing — it would be a very long time before he had to fight the urge to hurt him.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter was a very smart kid. After getting in trouble in Tony’s workshop, he never slipped up like that again. Tony said to devote his brainpower to keeping him happy and that’s what Peter did. He began studying Tony as much as he would’ve studied for class or when planning a burglary. There were plenty of ways in which that was as difficult and satisfying as any other problem. 

He settled into his role of being good. When he was, Tony was good to him in return. Fucking, even when Tony fucked him hard, got to be very pleasurable. The few times it was still difficult, Peter learned to go inside his head and remind himself of what a thrill it was to be the boy that Tony Stark kept and didn’t kill. 

It was exciting to get looks from everyone who was jealous of him getting Tony’s cock or of Tony getting his ass. He knew that the Avengers would protect Peter as if he was their own because he’d charmed and made friends with all of them. He was spoiled rotten. He had clothes, food, drinks, candy, anything he asked for, Tony got him. He knew if he’d been very good, he could ask for things like more kissing or getting fucked a certain way or being allowed to wet his panties.

The one thing he wanted to do for Tony in return, it seemed like he’d never be able to no matter how much he practiced at it. Sucking Tony’s cock was a lot harder than getting fucked. The man never pushed it though. He wasn’t patient with very many things, but he was patient with that. It was Peter who got impatient. He was so good at taking care of Tony in every other regard, but not that one. Tony praised his attempts to take his cock all the way down into his throat and kept reassuring him that he was getting better at it. 

To someone like Lang, it seemed like all Peter did was lie there and let Tony fuck him. It was so much more than that. Tony might say that all he wanted was a tight hole to get off in, but Peter knew that if he wanted to keep someone as brilliant as Tony happy,  _ really  _ happy, he had to keep him from getting bored. He worked hard to anticipate Tony’s moods before he was told what they were. The longer they were together, he figured that he knew most of them. He knew when the man wanted to show off. When he wanted Peter filthy and slutty. Peter decided to do both at the same time. He smiled mischievously one day when they were sitting at their table. 

“What’s going on in that head, Petey-pie?”

Peter slipped down under the table onto his knees. He grinned up at the man. Tony nodded to Rhodes, Barton, and Lang. They took their place between him and the guard’s station. 

“Does my baby boy want something?” Tony asked.

“Um hmm,” Peter said, smiling. He reached up and unbuttoned Tony’s jeans. He took the man’s cock out and stroked it until he was hard. The view might’ve been blocked to the guard station, but it wasn’t blocked to anyone else in the common. Getting a blow job in public like that, with everyone else hungry for what only Tony had, Peter knew it would show off Tony’s power. He waited a moment, still stroking with his hands, so anyone watching could see how big Tony was. Then he replaced his hand with his mouth. 

Peter bobbed his head and worked at it, swallowing repeatedly. Sometimes he choked, sometimes he cried, but he never stopped. He forced himself to take more each time he went down, trying to swallow through the choking, the way Tony taught him. It was messy and it was sloppy and the sounds he made were absolutely filthy. It took awhile, but finally he was pressing his nose into Tony’s dark, musky hair. He came off, looking up at Tony. “See what I finally learned?”

“You’re a good student. Really applied yourself.” Tony tangled his fingers in Peter’s hair but didn’t push the boy’s head down.

It took Peter everything he had, each time he was taking Tony down. He still choked often. Drooled all over it, the drool running down his chin, wetting his too-tight white t-shirt, dripping onto the floor between his knees. Had tears in his eyes. He did it repeatedly with great effort, but he never stopped trying to take Tony down all the way to the root. Eventually he was able to do it every single time, his throat only tightening enough to make Tony groan appreciatively. There were some low whistles and murmurs of approval from around the room. They were surprised that the boy could take what everyone knew was Tony’s prodigious cock. A lot of the men palmed their dicks over their pants, getting hard.

“You turned yourself into a little cocksucker.” Peter hummed at his praise. Tony let the boy alternate between deepthroating him several times in a row and then using his tongue when he came up for a breath. When Tony felt the tightening in his balls, he pulled out of Peter’s throat, stroked himself a few times and splattered the boy’s face with a thick load of come, even though he knew the boy preferred to swallow.

Peter was stunned. But there was nothing to do except slide up onto his seat at the table. He went to wipe his face with his sleeve. Tony held his hand down and prevented it. Peter sat there in front of everyone with Tony’s come running down his face. The Avengers had stopped blocking the view, but no one in the guard station cared that Peter looked like that.

“Use your fingers, princess,” Tony said, smiling. His smile never reached his eyes.

Peter knew he’d miscalculated but he didn’t know how. He did what Tony said and sat there, swiping the fingers of his other hand through the come on his face over and over, licking it off of them. While he did, Tony held his wrist down onto the table making sure he didn’t move.

“That’s my pretty girl.” 

Once Peter got most of it off, which seemed to take forever, Tony let him go back to the cell to clean himself up before returning to him. To face all the men who watched him do that.

He tried to steady himself as he shook in front of the mirror. Before now, the only thing Tony had him do in public was a discrete hand job when he’d reach over and put Peter’s hand on his cock. It was Peter’s idea to give a public blowjob to please Tony. He thought it would make him happy to show off. He hadn’t counted on Tony not letting him swallow, instead going for the most humiliating option. In front of everybody.

He tried to figure out where he’d gone wrong. He realized he’d been a bit proud lately. Too friendly with the Avengers. Too eager with his laughs. Too spoiled by all the things Tony was getting him. He’d been asking for things instead of smiling prettily when he was given them. He was the one who decided to go down on Tony. He reached up and undid the man’s pants without being told to. He took his cock out and stroked it as long as he wanted to. He decided when it was time to put his mouth on Tony and how. 

Peter had been pretty and willing and eager, but he’d forgotten that he was also supposed to be easy and let Tony control him completely.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was fine for about nine months. Tony knew he should wait. 

Peter kissed Tony hungrily and begged to be fucked every night. The man never went to breakfast without a morning blowjob while Peter played with his cocklet, after which the boy thirstily slurped Tony’s come down. Sometimes, if the day was dull and boring, Tony would take Peter up to their cell, put a ring around his cock, and fuck the boy for at least a half hour before letting himself come, leaving the kid’s ass gaping for long minutes after, Tony’s come running out of it, making a wet spot on Peter’s clothes when he sat down. During the entire fuck, no matter how long it went on for, Peter desperately moaned Tony’s name and happily begged for more. He often had multiple orgasms during that time. Peter had turned into Tony’s eager, very willing, and never faking it, cockstupid slut. Tony controlled him completely and the boy honestly loved it.

Tony knew he should wait. 

It was just that Peter had miles of that porcelain skin, all unbruised, unmarked, staring right up at Tony whenever he had the boy face down. 

He knew he should wait.

Another few more months. Not until after the first year. Break the kid in on smaller things first. 

He couldn’t wait long enough.

Peter rolled away from Tony when the man was finished roughly fucking him, finished marking him up. His red welted back was shaking with sobs. His red welted legs burned. His chest stung with long scratches and deep bruises. His arms ached from rough handling and pulling. His ass bloomed a swollen dark blackpurple over every bit of it. His neck was ringed with deep crescent bites and blood red marks. Hardly an inch of Peter’s skin didn’t carry a sign of Tony’s ownership.

The boy whined and cried hard. He complained against the wall where he had his face pressed. He told Tony that he could never do that to him again. 

“Petey-pie,” Tony said, not bothering to hide the menace in voice. “If you’re going to start acting like my bitch instead of my boy, this is not going to go well for you.” 

“I… I can’t do this.” Peter said on shaky breaths. “You can’t hurt me like this.”

Tony grabbed Peter by his pulled shoulder. He rolled him onto his sore back, staring down at him, his dark eyes ice cold. “You _ will _ do whatever I tell you to do. You _ will _ do it whenever I tell you to do it. And you _ will _ do it willingly. I’ve killed boys like you for complaining a lot less than you’re doing right now.” Tony sat back up on the edge of the bed. “My _ boys _ are eager to please me no matter what I want from them. My _ bitches _, they bitch like you’re doing right now. Each gets treated accordingly.” He stretched himself out on the bed, pinning Peter against the wall. Tony fell asleep quickly and easily.

The next day, after breakfast when they could change out of prison uniforms and into street clothes but before work detail started, Tony laid out the clothes he wanted Peter to change into. They weren’t the clothes he usually wore in the common but the ones he wore for Tony in their cell. He put them on, not daring to face Tony’s displeasure. They went downstairs. Peter was wearing his short pink skirt with sheer pink panties that gave anyone under the stairs a great view. His shoes were his pink satin ballet slippers. A nearly invisible skintight pink girl’s shirt finished his ensemble. Not one stitch of his outfit did anything to cover the marks that were all over his body from the neck down. Tony hadn’t touched his face. Peter sat next to Tony, as he always did. The boy was subdued and didn’t look up from his hands, folded on the table. Tony talked to the Avengers and made deals with other men on the block, all of whom could see what happened to Peter.

After a couple hours of Peter not moving and not speaking, Tony snorted at the boy’s sullenness. “What? You gonna ask the warden to be put on the queens’ block?” Tony looked up at the door to the Honor Block. “Here he comes now on his weekly rounds to double check his bank account. You can ask him anything you want. I’m sure he’ll listen to you given all the evidence you’re wearing.” 

Tony stood and pulled Peter up with him. He waited until he saw Ross checking in at the guard station. Then he clamped his hand hard around the back of Peter’s neck, slamming him down onto the cold metal table they’d been sitting at. He unzipped his jeans and stroked his cock. Ross was waiting to be buzzed into the room. Tony flipped Peter’s skirt up and yanked his panties down, tearing them. Tony kept stroking himself. When Ross was buzzed in, he walked in front of the guard station, looking out over the room, deliberately blind to anything going on in it. Tony entered Peter dry, bottoming out in one hard thrust. Peter screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Stark!” Ross called cheerfully, smiling. “How’s it going?” the warden walked over to Tony and Peter’s table.

Tony was thrusting in hard and fast and deep. “Going just fine, boss,” the man grunted. Peter was sobbing loudly.

“Good, good.” Ross looked down at the scene on the table, watched several minutes with a smirk on his face, then looked away. “Any trouble on the block?”

“Nothing I’ve heard, boss.” Tony’s thrusts were brutal. His hand tightened around the back of Peter’s neck. There would be more bruises on top of the ones already there.

Ross nodded. “Keeping things in order for me, Stark?”

“You know I am, boss.”

“No one has any complaints?”

“I don’t know, boss.” Tony lifted Peter’s head off the table and slammed it back down. “Does anyone have any complaints, Parker?”

“No sir,” Peter whimpered, gasping with shaking breaths as Tony fucked unrelentingly into him. 

“Well then, Stark. Are we good for this week?” Ross ignored it when Tony groaned loudly and came deep inside Peter’s ass.

“Close of business as always, boss. With a little bit extra this week.” Tony took his still mostly hard cock out of Peter and let it just hang there, dripping, in full view of the warden, all while still holding the boy down to the table.

“Good. You run a tight ship, Stark. Keep it up.”

“I don’t have any trouble keeping it up, do I Parker?”

“No sir,” Peter said very quietly.

“I’m sorry Parker, I don’t think the warden heard you.”

“No warden. Mister Stark doesn’t have any trouble keeping it up.”

The warden chuckled, glancing down at Tony’s cock, still big even if it wasn’t erect. “Good to hear, Parker. I’d hate to have trouble on my showcase block. State inspection’s coming up in three weeks.”

“Everything will be taken care of by then, boss.”

“See to it, Stark.” Warden Ross turned and went back out the way he came.

Once the warden was entirely gone Tony let go of Peter’s neck. “Now,” Tony began coldly, loud enough to be easily overheard, completely ignoring his state of undress, “do you go back and wait for me eagerly, willingly, in my cell to do whatever the fuck I want to do to you, or do I let the next guy have his shot at this. There’s a line of ’em watching my come run out of my bitch’s hole.”

Peter pulled his torn panties up, smoothed his skirt down. He smiled under his tears and leaned up on tiptoes to give Tony a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be waiting,” he said, trying to put a cheerful sound in his voice.

Tony slipped his hand around Peter’s waist, and pulled him close, kissing him roughly on the mouth. “Good boy,” he said, smacking Peter on his bruised ass. “I’ve never mistreated one of my boys. You just found out how I treat my bitches. Are we clear on the difference?”

“Yes Tony.” Peter climbed the stairs, slowly, gingerly, dripping come out of his abused hole.

None of Tony’s men looked at him. But none would say anything about what happened. And none would leave Tony’s employ. It hadn’t happened often but it had happened before. Some men were known for giving their misbehaving boys a beatdown. Tony was known for giving them a fuckdown.

“Johnny, after I’m done with you, clean up the floor.”

“Of course, Tony.”

“Get in your cell, for old time’s sake, and clean this bitch’s mess off my cock. I gotta get upstairs to my baby boy.”

“Yes Tony.” Johnny followed Tony.

From the second floor catwalk, Peter looked down while Johnny sucked Tony’s cock. He went into Tony’s cell, crying quietly, and started cleaning himself up.

That night, Tony was tender. He rubbed cream into all of Peter’s wounds, kissing them lightly. Telling him how pretty he, and they, were. How he was so proud of Peter for willingly wearing his mark and showing everyone who he belonged to. Tony fucked him again before bed but this time gently and with a lot of lube, though the gentleness did nothing to keep Peter’s hole from hurting. Nevertheless, Peter moaned the same way as he did when he was hot and desperate for Tony’s cock. He called out Tony’s name on soft, panting breaths. He told him how much he loved him and kissed him deeply. He turned his face up, as Tony nestled him into his arms, with the same adoring look in his eyes. 

“Good night, princess,” He said with a soft kiss to the top of Peter’s head. Tony fell asleep quickly and easily.

Peter lay there and watched Tony sleep. All the months of being treated well made him forget that Tony was in prison for a reason. And that reason was hurting and killing boys exactly like him. He liked the dark protective danger that came with being Tony’s boy. He just thought himself exempt from the darker, more dangerous aspects of that. 

Tony took care of Peter’s wounds every night until they were gone. He fucked him gently, even after it no longer hurt. Tony kissed him passionately but tenderly, for long sessions of making out. He never stopped called Peter loving little endearments. He always heaped praise and soft, gentle words on the boy.

Peter learned very quickly after his lesson how to please this new version of Tony he was living with as well as he’d learned to please the man he thought Tony was. How to satisfy him by taking a brutal fucking when that’s what the man wanted. How to sweetly make love. How to take a hard face fuck and how to just suck cock. Peter was always desperate to please, pushing himself back to meet Tony. He made sure that whatever was done, good or bad, he was delighted to do it to himself or take it from Tony. He never was bratty, demanding, or pouty. He never took anything unless it was offered. He never asked for anything, materially or sexually. He gratefully thanked Tony for every gift. He wore what Tony wanted him to wear, whether masculine or feminine or a combination of the two. He took care of the man’s cell better than any housewife ever took care of her husband’s home.

When Tony’s darker desires surfaced, unable to find an outlet in prison, Peter worked hard to ameliorate them. When he couldn’t — and thankfully those times were very few — he was willing, eager, and happy to take whatever viciousness Tony gave out. It meant that he avoided getting a punishment like the last time. He never got one of those again. He wasn’t sure how many Tony would give him before getting rid of him and leaving him for the entire block to use. 

Peter never told Tony that he _ couldn’t _ do something to him again. He never said no. To anything.

He knew that however well he obeyed prison rules he never would get parole. Tony was incredibly happy with him now that he truly was obedient. He’d never let him go. Tony controlled the parole board, same as everything else. Peter would do every day of his twenty years. And if Tony wasn’t done with him by then, he was certain that some prison violation would be found to keep him inside. 

It didn’t take Peter long, after Tony hurt him, to convince himself of the _ full _truth of things. He really was very smart. He knew just how to do it. He spent hours in his head when Tony wasn’t there, breaking himself all over again. Breaking himself better. Breaking himself permanently. He nestled into the man’s arm, sighed contentedly, and told Tony how much he loved him. He really did. Tony was a caring lover. If once or twice a year he wasn’t, it was worth it. In his own way, Peter guessed that Tony loved him. Peter was happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, there's not as much Hydra as I would've liked, but I have a problem writing anyone other than Tony hurting Peter. I know, it's weird. I tried several times with several different ideas but this was the most Hydra in relation to Starker as I could come up with. My Hydra ships are very different than this and not as easily lent to other venues.

Tony made a few changes to his own behavior and it surprised him he was willing to even consider it, much less do it. He was clearer in making sure Peter knew what he was allowed to do aside from pleasing him. He let the boy know explicitly how much familiarity he was allowed with the Avengers. He spelled out how much discretion in material things Peter could ask for. Once Peter was back to being good, Tony was indulgent in a lot of things. What he wasn’t indulgent in was allowing any requests of the sexual or violent kind. In those two areas, Tony demanded control. 

There was one other thing Tony changed once he was certain that Peter had permanently broken himself. Instead of fighting so hard against Peter’s intelligence and being threatened by it, he put it to use. Not in the workshop, that blurred too many lines. But the Spider had been incredible at planning his jobs. It would be a waste to throw that away. He just had to aim Peter’s brains at the problems of running the prison. After lights out while Tony held Peter, he talked to him. Explained the organizational chart of prisoners, gangs, guards, and administration. Listed the people he wanted to kill, wanted to control, wanted to own. Described the gangs and the way they worked and who hated whom and how that could be used to Tony’s advantage.

Peter was deferential with his ideas, posing them as possibilities for Tony to consider, never as anything more. The boy was eager to have a problem to challenge him. But Tony made sure that he understood that the criminal problems came a far, far distant second to Peter’s primary task of taking care of his cock. He watched the boy closely, once he’d been allowed to stretch his mental legs, for any signs that Peter’s breaking might be broken. None showed. Not even after it was tested by another of Tony’s violent spells. Peter stayed his. 

Even as much as Tony began to trust Peter with his new work, there were things that he trusted to no one but himself. Not Peter, not the Avengers.

Hydra had two members they wanted rid of. They were newly inside and hadn’t managed to get their way onto the Honor Block yet. Once there, they’d be harder to kill and not have it blow back on Rumlow. He couldn’t do anything in house because Sitwell and Garrett were well connected on the outside. Rumor was that those two were in for trumped up charges so they could deal with Rumlow and Rollins, who’d become too full of themselves. Rumlow and his gang were to be wiped out and replaced with new a Hydra team. 

Tony agreed to take care of it as long as Hydra did a little work for him getting rid of someone who’d become more trouble than he was worth. The entire arrangement was made between Rumlow and Tony directly. Neither gang knew about it. If Rumlow broke his silence about the deal, the gang would be down four members. Tony demanded Rumlow and his partner Rollins’ lives as guarantee. There wasn’t any doubt that Tony would keep his silence and no guarantee was needed. If it was, Rumlow knew better than to demand it.

Despite the fact that Peter hadn’t had work detail since he’d been in, there was a mixup and he’d been assigned to work the kitchen in C block. Tony promised that it would only be once, that by the next day he’d fix the situation. Peter didn’t mind. Everyone in the Avengers told him that when they worked the kitchen it was the easiest job.

Even though Peter had to work, Tony still sent a bodyguard along. Lang got his least favorite duty that day. Watchin’ the fuckin’ princess, he muttered. He complained and taunted the whole way. Peter hated it when Lang was his guard. He kept as much distance from him as possible. Everyone knew he was Tony’s. With or without having to listen to Lang’s bullshit, he was safe. 

It happened so fast that Peter didn’t even register it at first. A dirty rag was shoved into his mouth. Hands covered his eyes until a blindfold was tied around his head, so he never saw who did it. He was grabbed and dragged down some stairs. He heard doors unlocking and locking behind him as he was dragged down a hall, and finally into a room. His arms and legs were held in iron grips as all of his clothes were torn off. 

Peter didn’t know where he was. Wherever it was, there was a table. They tied his legs, spread wide, to two of the table legs. His arms were tied down to the other two. Their hands pulled on him so hard he knew he would be covered in bruises. 

One of the men was a talker. He bragged about how they were fucking Stark’s boy. How there was nothing Stark and all his money could do about it. How he’d leave his whore with his ass so busted open even Stark’s cock wouldn’t be able to fill it. There was a lot of payback due and he was going to make sure Stark got the bill. Stark took Barnes so it was only fair that they took his boy. Breaking Stark’s boy would drive him to do stupid things, make him weak. There was going to be a changing of the guard and Hydra would come out on top. 

The talker went first. There was no lube. Peter screamed around the rag. After that, he didn’t know how many men there were. He couldn’t keep count. They filled his ass with come and others jerked off on his body. He was covered in it, head to toe, and there were still more men fucking him. It sounded like new ones were coming in after others left. Maybe they were taking more than one turn. It was hard to concentrate, even though he knew he should be trying. He only knew that the talker was a constant. There were a few others he heard repeatedly, but not enough to identify.

Peter cried but his tears only seemed to make the talker want to hurt him more. He felt a knife tear his skin, felt the wounds sting as come got in them, felt a thin hot wetness run down his arms and legs as they bled. Peter’s gag fell out and they listened to him scream for awhile before shoving it back in. 

Worse than being gang raped was the knowledge that Tony wouldn’t want him anymore since he’d been defiled. Tony was possessive. Seeing another man’s mark on his skin would make him kick Peter out. The talker expected Tony to be defensive of Peter, but he knew it just make him worthless. Now that he’d been had by other men, Tony wouldn’t give a shit about him. The more he thought about that, the less he cared about trying to identify who he heard. The less he cared about anything. It wasn’t even that he was afraid of losing Tony’s protection, he was afraid of losing Tony’s love.

He had no idea how long it went on. Long. Not just in the ‘it feels longer than it is’ sense but actually long. He heard loud noises outside the room. Different, not just the leering joking taunting men who were raping him. He heard punches landing, bones breaking, cursing and screaming. He heard one man drop. It sounded like more might be dead as more solid thuds hit the floor. The blindfold was ripped off and Peter saw a metal arm pull the gag out of his mouth. He was still screaming.

“Peter, Peter. I’ve got you. Hold still so Steve can cut your legs free without cutting you. Peter, stop kicking. It’s Bucky, Peter.”

Peter kept screaming no no no, over and over. Crouched down in front of him, Clint was speaking softly. “It’s over. It’s over Peter. But we have to get you out of here. Let us help you.”

“He’s not gonna want me,” Peter sobbed brokenly. “He’s not gonna want me anymore.”

“Peter, Tony’s not like that. It’s not your fault,” Clint said. He was keeping his voice even and steady.

“Where the hell is Lang!” Bucky shouted. Steve was finally able to cut Peter’s legs free and was working on his wrists.

“Please Steve,” Peter whimpered. “Please kill me.”

Clint turned Peter’s head gently to face him. “Look at me Peter. Just look at me. It’s over. It’ll be all right.”

“No Clint. I know Tony. He’s… I got marked. He’s… I’m not… He won’t want me. I wasn’t… wasn’t… I was a virgin so… I don’t… I’ll get sick.”

Clint kept his voice calm. “They have pills for after, not before. Tony will make sure you get them. Cover him up, guys,” Clint said to whoever was out of Peter’s eye line. Peter felt himself being covered.

“I can’t go to the infirmary. Not like this.”

“You don’t have to. We’re taking you to see Strange. He used to be a doctor.”

“We need to get him out of here. Now,” Bucky said.

Steve lifted Peter into his arms and carried him. “I’m sorry Steve.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, Peter.”

“I got come on your clothes.”

Bucky took off his shirt and covered Peter up more. Steve ran with Peter only stopping when they had to be buzzed in or out somewhere. Peter frantically begged not to be taken to Tony’s cell.

“I’m taking you to see Strange,” Steve said. Bucky went to find Tony. 

That sent Peter off into another round of frantic denials and worry over Tony not wanting him anymore. Steve put Peter onto the bottom bunk in Clint and Strange’s cell. He felt a shot and everything became fuzzy. 

“It won’t knock him out,” Peter heard Strange’s low voice. “Just make the pain go away.”

“I know what the fuck heroin does.” 

Peter screamed when he heard Tony’s voice. “No! Please! Don’t tell him!”

“Petey-pie, I’m right here.”

Everything seemed far away and was getting blurrier. “I’m sorry Tony,” Peter sobbed. 

“Barton, go to the infirmary and get whatever Strange is gonna need.” Tony crouched down next to the bunk and turned Peter’s face to him.   


“No. Don’t touch me. I’m covered in…”

“Baby, look at me. I know things are feeling fuzzy. Stephen had to give you a shot. But I’m here. It’s gonna be okay.” Tony looked up. “Get him cleaned up. You can’t even see what’s been done to him, much less fix it.”

Peter flinched every time a warm cloth touched him to clean him. It felt like he was struggling more than he was. His whole body was relaxed and felt like it wasn’t his own. Stephen gave him another shot and that time he fell asleep. When he woke up, he was looking at Clint.

“Need you to swallow this, Peter,” Clint handed him several pills and a bottle of water. Peter couldn’t move his arms so Clint gave him one pill at a time and tipped the bottle to his lips. “That’ll keep you from catching anything, okay? You don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“Tony?” Peter started crying again.

“Taking care of it. Him and the rest of the Avengers. No Peter. Don’t try to fight. You’ll hurt yourself. That’s just Stephen.”

“Peter,” Stephen said. “You have lacerations. I need to take care of them. I’m going to give you another shot so I can finish examining you.”

“It’s heroin?” Peter sounded worried.

“Yes, but it’s the only anesthetic I have. It’s so you won’t feel the exam.” Peter started begging Stephen not to do it. “Peter, I need to see if you’re torn. If you are, I need to send Clint back to the infirmary for other things.”

“They said… I’d be… loose and Tony wouldn’t want me.”

“No Peter. If they tore you, I will fix it.”

“They’ll wanna take me to the hospital.”

“I can take care of you here.”

“He’s not gonna want me anymore. I’m not just his. Others… it hurt so much.”

“It’s over. I’m going to make you go to sleep again. No one’s going to hurt you. It’s just me with you now. Clint’s going to the infirmary again. I’ll take care of you. You’re fine.”

“How is he?” the infirmary doctor asked Clint. “Did you give him the post-exposure prophylaxis?”

“Yeah. But Strange needs these things.” Clint handed over the list.

“I’d tell you to bring the boy up here, but honestly? Doctor Strange is better at this… at everything… than I am. He shouldn’t be in here.” The doctor gathered the things needed to help Peter.

“Unfortunately, when you drive your fancy expensive sports car so fast that you push a family of five off the road over a cliff, the state kinda takes a dim view of that.”

“Look, I’m giving you things that there’s no way I should be giving you. Strange knows to do in and out counts for equipment, even if it was his scrub nurses who did it for him. I want everything accounted for, used and unused. A full report. If one of my scalpels turns up in an inmate, my helping you guys ends along with my career. I know you don’t give a shit about my career, but I’ve patched up enough of you ‘Avengers’ off the books, gotten you meds and things I shouldn’t. It’s in your interest to keep me working here.”

“I’ll tell him, doc.”

“Every item, Barton.”

The Avengers found Lang trying to hide in a stairwell. Tony left nothing but pieces. No one knew about his arrangement with Hydra and Tony wasn’t about to tell them. Lang was always supposed to die. It wasn’t supposed to be anything more than a simple, mostly painless, shanking. But Lang was the first one he found and Tony let himself free. 

Tony sent the Avengers after the two Hydra inmates he’d originally contracted to kill. Sitwell was easy. Bucky took him out with a slash across his throat. The man was dead before he even realized he was. The bigger, more experienced Garrett was handled by Steve and Rhodey. After, the Avengers took care of everyone else on C block who had participated.

This wasn’t what the contract was for. Rumlow and Rollins were supposed to make sure everything went according to plan. Peter was only supposed to be bait for Lang. They were supposed to kill Lang, tie Peter up, and do nothing to hurt him. Then Tony would take Sitwell and Garrett out and pick Peter up, bound but unharmed. Peter was supposed to be kept in the back of the kitchen until Tony had the job done. He wasn’t supposed to be dragged off to the basement behind locked doors that Tony had to arrange to be opened, guarded by men that weren’t in his employ. 

The guarantees were forfeit. Tony went hunting. He had plans for the two leaders of Hydra who were supposed to keep Peter safe but who instead let anyone on the block who wanted him, take him. When he found them, Rumlow watched his partner, Jack Rollins, be turned into even smaller pieces than Tony turned Lang into. 

All Tony had been able to assure Ross was that it would be made to look like it was a prison riot so long as he and his goon squad stayed away and let Tony take care of it. The warden quickly agreed because he knew if he did otherwise, Tony would destroy the place.

Once Tony and his Avengers showered the blood and… other things… off of them they went back to the Honor Block. Before he went to see how Peter was doing, he made calls to make sure anyone in Hydra on the outside who was connected to the four he killed would be taken care of.

Strange was standing outside his and Barton’s cell. “He’s sleeping,” he told Tony. “I’m sorry I had to give him the dope, but I needed him calm. He was in a lot of pain. Clint got him the PEP.” Tony headed for the cell door. Stephen put a hand on his arm. “I don’t know if you’re going to want to see this. He’s hurt badly. Bruises. Cuts. Not just from where Steve had to free him. And they tore him. I’ve repaired it but I’m going to have to make sure there’s no infection and it heals properly.”

“I need to see him,” Tony said. “I need to tell them they’re dead.”

“That’s not going to make him better.”

“You don’t understand. Petey’s got a… strength under him. It’ll help. It’s not the first time I’ve killed for him.”

“Oh.”

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about that.”

“Not a problem. Go sit with him. Let him sleep though. He’s high and needs to come down.”

“Is that going to be a problem for later?”

“It shouldn’t be. He wasn’t an addict before. It’s like when they give morphine in a hospital.”

“Don’t give him any more of that shit. Tell me what you need. The right kind of stuff. I’ll make sure you get it. I wanna take him home. Have him wake up knowing he’s safe.”

“If you think that will help. I can make his return visits house calls.”

Tony scooped Peter up in his arms, carried him up to his cell, and put him on his side in the bed, covering him in blankets. He sat next to him, holding Peter’s hand loosely in his.

When Peter woke up he was crying. “Shouldn’t be here.”

“Of course you should. Petey?” Tony waited until Peter looked at him. “I took care of it. They’re dead. Lang. Hydra. Everyone on C block who hurt you.”

“You did that for me?”

“Baby, I’d burn down the world for you.”

“No you wouldn't. I’m not yours anymore.”

“Yes you are, Petey.”

“Not  _ just _ yours.”

“Yes, Petey, you are. Just mine. I’m sorry baby. I should’ve trusted my instincts about Lang. I needed a con man, one who could work to get men I didn’t own yet.”

“He hated you. Hated me too. He wasn’t ever yours. I should’ve told you.”

“He was the first one I killed baby. I knew he hated me, I just didn’t think that extended to you. How could anyone hate you? I’m kinda shit at protecting you.”

“No you’re not, Tony. I was trying to ditch him. I didn’t like him.”

“It shouldn’t matter, Petey. You should be able to walk anywhere in here, in any block, all by yourself naked, and never get touched. I’m gonna fix that. There’s gonna be some very unhappy people, top to bottom.”

“You still want me?”

“Yes Peter.”

“They’re dead?”

“All dead. Took my time with Lang and Rollins for you. Hydra on the outside is suffering too. My kind of money buys a lot of revenge.”

“Okay.”

“Rumlow is still alive.”

Peter looked puzzled since Tony had said they were all dead.

“He’s waiting in the hole for when you feel better.” Of course Rumlow kept babbling about how it was all Tony’s plan, but the guards around him were  _ exceptionally _ well paid. And would be eliminated as soon as Rumlow was gone. “Thought you might want to watch.”

Peter shook his head. “I didn’t recognize anyone. They blindfolded me.” He paused. “I recognized his voice,” Peter said softly. He paused again. “I don’t want to watch.”

“Okay baby. He’s yours.”

“Thank you Tony.”

People think of most spiders as harmless. A little creepy, but harmless. But if backed into a corner, even the smallest spider will bite. Especially when the Spider has a serial killer boyfriend who will hold the victim still for him while said victim screams around his gag.

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will be long, some will be short. I broke them where there were major scene changes. I'm no good at planning chapters or stuff like that.
> 
> eta:  
So there might be a sequel in the works. Ugh! I will never finish my WIPs at this rate!
> 
> * * *
> 
> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
